Another dimension
by TodosDanAscoMenosYo
Summary: Por un error en el dispositivo de Irie se trae a un confundido Tsuna de otra dimensión. El Décimo Vongola es bastante diferente a Tsuna ¿Qué esconde? [Fem27] [27] [RE-SUBIDO]
1. Acto I: Blanco

**Another**** Dimension**

_Por un error en el dispositivo de Irie se trae a un confundido Tsuna de otra dimensión. El Décimo Vongola es bastante diferente a Tsuna ¿Qué esconde? [Fem27] [27]_

¡Hola!

He vuelto con Another Dimension y esta ves en su versión final, si señores, ¡Ya tengo el final listo, escrito y corregido sobre el escritorio! *el escritorio brilla* (?) Antes de que comiencen a leer nuevamente debo agradecer primero a mi querida beta (que yo creo que me quiere lanzar un par de mesas en la cabeza, haha) **Violet** y segundo, a mis antiguos lectores que hicieron esto posible.

A los nuevos les doy la bienvenida y un "¡Gracias por entrar!"

En fin, esta historia cuenta la llegada de un _Tsunayoshi_ de otra dimensión. Irie Shoichi no se lo explica y comienza a sospechar que Byakuran metió manos al asunto, el problema es que puede que ese universo ya haya sido conquistado por el líder de los Millefiore… ¿Qué harán?, ¿El "Tsuna" de ese universo esconde algo?

**Advertencias: **Aparición de un nuevo personaje (Tsuna de otro universo), OC (original character), posible OOC (out of character) y lenguaje obsceno. **NO YAOI**. **SPOILER **de la saga del futuro.

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! **No me pertenece **© Akira Amano.**

_Los personajes suelen estar a favor o en contra de la búsqueda. Si la apoyan, se los idealiza simplemente como valientes o puros; si la obstruyen, se los tilda simplemente como infames y cobardes._

_Por consiguiente, todo personaje típico… Suele enfrentar a su contrario moral, como las piezas blancas y negras del ajedrez._

**Anatomy of Cristicism. ****Northrop Frye.**

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

**Acto I: **Blanco.

_¡Ah!, ¡Kyoko-chan era tan buena!_

_Se había acordado de improviso de Spanner-san y de Shoichi-kun en medio del desayuno, ¡Si hasta incluso se puso dé acuerdo con Haru para hacerles algo de comer y llevarles cambio de ropa! Todo hubiera sido perfecto si no fuera por Reborn… que de una patada me había sacado del lugar para ir a dejarles las cosas a los nuevos integrantes de la familia haciendo oídos sordos a mis suplicas, me mando a lo que quedaba de la base Mellone._

_Habíamos llegado ya del pasado y con las pruebas de los arcobalenos pasadas estábamos listos para poder usar las cajas; aunque necesitábamos unos días de descanso, eso nos ponía más ansiosos. Debo admitir que la de Verde y la de Reborn me hicieron un revoltijo en él estomago difícil de superar. Pero bueno, Kyoko-chan y los demás estaban bien, eso era lo más importante. No quiero que ninguna de ellas se vea involucrada en todo esto, quiero que sigan tal como antes. Lo único preocupante ahora era la amenaza del juego contra Byakuran, el Choise, aunque aún no me quedaba del todo claro de seguro Shoichi-kun nos explicaría mejor la próxima vez, eso si Hibari-san y Gokudera-kun no intentaban matarlo primero._

_Reí un poco mientras caminaba._

_Pero había algo que me incomodaba desde que regresamos, y lo peor es que no sabía exactamente lo que era, para que decir cuando me ponía a pensar sobre el asunto, se me venía a la cabeza la cara de Reborn en la mañana cuando estábamos en el desayuno._

_Un escalofrió me recorrió la espalda._

_Aquella cara de póquer, si, esa mueca indescifrable me hacía sentir un pánico terrible, de seguro él estaba detrás de todo mi mal presentimiento._

_No, imposible, ¿Qué tendrá planeado Reborn ahora? Sólo pensarlo hacía que tuviera ganas de llorar. ¡Ah!, ¡Que no sea algo que duela por favor!_

_Me calme por un momento analizando mejor la situación, no, era posible que Reborn nos tuviera alguna prueba de Espartanos preparada ahora que estábamos descansando para abrir las cajas Vongola, aparte él parecía tener otras cosas con las que entretenerse –gracias al cielo-. Aun así eso no me calmaba, sentía que algo no estaba bien ¿Y si Byakuran nos atacaba de improviso?, ¡Kyoko-chan y Haru estarían en problemas!, ¡Y que pasaría con-!_

— Vongola

— ¡Hi!

Chilló asustado cayendo al piso de espaldas con una graciosa mueca de espanto mortal debido al susto. Los paquetes de ropa y comida envueltos en tela, como era usual en Japón, cayeron a un lado del décimo Vongola. Spanner y Shoichi le miraron dudosos por algunos segundos para luego echarse a reír, Tsuna se quejo palpando la parte trasera afectada por el golpe.

— ¿Pasa algo Tsunayoshi-kun? parecías muy pensativo —se rió un poco el de cabello rojo notando que Tsuna aún no se recuperaba del todo.

— Na-nada, es solo que… —Intentó crear una excusa en su cabeza pero nada muy convincente resulto, decidió evadir el tema— Kyoko-chan y Haru les mandan algo para que coman y…

Sonrió torpemente, el paquete ya no estaba entre sus manos debido a la caída, tuvo que disculparse antes de recoger lo que había tirado al piso. Spanner suspiró un poco de manera pesada, ya veía que el futuro Vongola terminaba enfermo de los nervios antes de llegar a los veinte.

— De seguro Reborn-san le jugo alguna broma antes de venir —Shoichi contestó la pregunta Interna de Spanner, este solo le miró en silencio— Tsunayoshi-kun, gracias por traernos comida.

— ¡Y ropa! —contestó Tsuna rápidamente al entregarle los mandados al pelirrojo, con tan mala suerte que tropezó de nuevo cayendo al piso y dejando todo esparramado otra vez— ¡Hi!, ¡Lo siento mucho!

Estaba por agacharse a recoger las cosas cuando Spanner lo detuvo, diciéndole que no se preocupara.

— Lo siento, creo que mejor me voy.

— No te preocupes Vongola, solo trata de no tropezar con los cables al salir.

— ¡Spanner! —le recriminó Shoichi— descuida Tsunayoshi-kun, ve tranquilo.

Tsunayoshi le sonrió de manera cansada al antiguo guardián del Millefiore antes de partir rumbo a la base Vongola, no llego a dar ni tres pasos cuando se detuvo un momento a mirar el gran aparato de Irie. La gran maquina blanca que albergaba los cuerpos de sus compañeros en esa época, aquella misma que habían planeado destruir al principio de su ataque.

Tragó en seco, aun seguía esa sensación abrumadora dentro de su cuerpo.

— _Ojalá todo pasara más rápido._

Suspiró comenzando a caminar otra vez para poder ir a la base.

— Shoichi, ¿Tú cambiaste algo en los datos de la computadora?

Tsuna se volteo al instante, hay estaba el indicio de que algo estaba mal, no sabia por que, pero para él esa era una señal de que esperaba. Spanner siguió analizando con la mirada la pantalla de su computadora mientras jugaba de manera nerviosa con el caramelo en su boca.

— No —respondió el muchacho un tanto dudoso acercándose a su compañero—, el último cambio que hicimos fue antes de que llegara Tsunayoshi-kun.

— ¿Pasa algo Spanner-san? —preguntó el adolescente preocupado retrocediendo un par de pasos antes de detenerse frente al círculo blanco.

— Hay algunos datos que no concuerdan —explicó el ingeniero sin dejar de teclear comandos en su computadora.

— Revisaré que es lo que ocurre —Irie se puso a trabajar.

El ambiente quedo en silencio, solo se escuchaba el sonido de las teclas de computador. Tsuna avanzó a paso lento hasta los dos ingenieros y estuvo esperando de manera impaciente a que alguno dijera algo que corroborara su presentimiento.

— Oh, no —Shoichi dio la alerta— creo que pase a llevar unas cuantas teclas por error, lo arreglaré.

— Intentaré hacer algo antes de que empeore.

Nuevamente el silencio. Tsuna alzo su cabeza para fijar su mirada nuevamente en el dispositivo blanco de Irie y para su sorpresa este se comenzó a moverse; la compuerta del centro se abrió, dando paso a la otra indumentaria que también comenzaba a dar vueltas, los pequeños círculos internos que acompañaban a la estructura dieron vueltas sobre el eje central. Tsunayoshi aguanto la respiración por una milésima de segundos antes de sus cuerdas vocales pudieran procesar las palabras que su mente dictaba.

— ¡Se mueve! —gritó apuntando al círculo.

Poco tardaron los demás en fijar su vista en el extraño dispositivo, Spanner le lanzo una mirada de advertencia a Shoichi y este se puso a teclear nuevamente en su computadora con desesperación, algo malo pasaba.

— ¡Tsunayoshi-kun atrás!

La voz de Irie sonó desesperada y pronto Tsuna comprendió lo que sucedía. Aquellas mismas luces que veía cuando ellos viajaban en el tiempo aparecieron a su alrededor; el chico retrocedió mientras Spanner tomo su computadora ayudar. Resulto, o al menos eso pensaron cuando las luces se alejaron del Vongola y se instalaron en otra dirección, sin embargo, a los pocos segundos una nube de humo rosa apareció en el lugar dejando notar una figura sentada en el piso.

— ¡…born! —gritó una voz en un matiz de desesperación mientras la nube de humo se esparcía.

Sawada Tsunayoshi se quedo mirando mientras sentía que todo lo que le había preocupado esa mañana estaba frente a sus ojos. Una figura de largo cabello café y con el uniforme de Namimori les miro con confusión.

— ¿Dónde estoy?

La chica les miró, esperando una respuesta lo suficientemente convincente.

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

Es bastante flojo el primer capítulo (lo sé, soy mala para las introducciones) y aunque lo edité/corregí nunca logre dar con lo que quería. Espero que no se decepcionen y pasen al siguiente que ya está arriba también.

En fin, gracias por leer ~


	2. Acto II: Negro

¡He aquí el segundo capitulo! Este quedo mejor que el anterior debo decirlo xDDD

En fin. Este capitulo abarca la perspectiva del otro "Tsuna" antes de que pasara a la dimensión de nuestro inútil… ¡Disfrútenlo!

Agradecimientos especiales a mi grupo **incendiario-suicida** compuesto **por Smokingbomb-Juudaime-Ranaestúpida(yo)** Les agradezco por las ideas chistosas, soy una mujer sin gracia. Haha. Y por supuesto a mi hermosa beta: **Violet** 333

Espero que dejen bonitos rw (?)

**Advertencias: **Aparición de un nuevo personaje (Tsuna de otro universo), OC (original character), posible OOC (out of character) y lenguaje obsceno. **NO YAOI**. **SPOILER **de la saga del futuro.

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! **No me pertenece **© Akira Amano.**

_Jugada tranquila: jugada que no da jaque, no mata ni supone una amenaza directa… Aparentemente esta jugada concede a las negras una mayor libertad de acción._

**An Illustred Dictionary of Chess. Edward R. Brace.**

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

**Acto II: **Negro.

_7:30 de la mañana. Residencia Sawada. Japón._

_Otro fastidioso día comenzaba. Al menos debía agradecer el tener que despertar sola y no por obra del señor asesino, quién no me dirigía la palabra desde ayer en la tarde por haber golpeado a ese rubio idiota; así no tenía que estar aguantando su maldita palabrería de: "Tienes que aprender modales", "Deja de hacer ese tipo de cosas, niña estúpida", "Tú serás la que se convertirá en la Décima Vongola"_

_¿Sabe que, querido tutor-autoproclamado?, ¡Aviso de último minuto!, ¡Me importa una mierda!_

_Bajé las escaleras mientras me arreglaba el uniforme, era el ultimo año que me quedaba en la preparatoria Namimori y como siempre nadie podía superarme en cuanto a calificaciones; si todo seguía tal cual entraría a la Universidad de Tokio saltando en un pie y cantando como colegiala enamorada de su joven profesor de ingles._

— ¡Lambo no hagas eso!

_Resoplé con disgusto, ¿otra vez esos mocosos aquí?. Blanquee los ojos cansada mientras terminaba de arreglarme el uniforme para luego entrar a paso lento hacia la cocina con la cara de pocos amigos que era usual cuando había invitados no deseados en casa. Fulmine con la mirada a todo aquel que alcance a divisar rápidamente. Últimamente la casa se estaba llenando de fenómenos, empezando, claro, por el imbecil de las bombas que se había autoproclamado mi mano derecha; le seguían los dos niños que solo sabían armar jaleo y comerse todo lo que mi madre preparaba; la enamorada del señor asesino y el niñito ese que hacia rankigs con todo lo que había. _

_¡Ah!, ¡Por supuesto!, ¡Pero como olvidar al rubio inútil que se llevó la paliza ayer y a ese niño que era subordinado de mi padre!_

— ¡Tsu-chan que bueno que ya te levantaste!

_Saludó mi madre con su siempre presente alegría. Mi padre era un idiota, dejarla sola tanto tiempo y para mas mantenerla engañada. Odiaba a ese hombre con todas mis fuerzas._

— Buenos días madre, visitas no queridas.

_La mueca de felicidad se deshizo en cuanto pase la mirada por el resto de los auto-invitados al desayuno, el aire se oprimió y de paso el bullicio también. Mi sonrisa volvió al rostro en cuanto me senté a la mesa._

— ¡Mou!, ¡Tsu-chan no hagas eso que no querrán venir más a desayunar con nosotras! —Recrimino mi madre en tono canturrón mientras seguía sirviendo más y más comida.

— Bu-buenos días… _Juudaime_ —_Habló una vocecita tímidamente_.

_Alcé la mirada afilando los ojos hacia la persona implicada. Lo que me faltaba, el imbecil de las bombas también había entrado en la casa; él bajo la cabeza instantáneamente, evitando el contacto visual._

— Vi a Gokudera-_kun_ afuera así que decidí invitarlo a desayunar. Trata mejor a los invitados o me enfadare contigo Tsu-chan, aunque tengas buenas calificaciones

_Mi madre sonrió con alegría, en cuanto esta dio la espalda a la mesa le lance una mirada fulminante al italiano e, ignorando la reprimenda anterior seguí en lo mío. Ella no cumpliría su amenaza de todas formas._

— Te dije que no te quería cerca de mi, ¿Debo decírtelo en italiano acaso para que lo entiendas?

Le pregunte en un tono burlón, Bianchi me miro a través de sus gafas de aviador.

— _L'odio_

— Tsuyoko, basta

_Una voz grave dio la orden, y solo me quedó suspirar de aburrimiento. Reborn apareció tras mi espalda, tuve que girarme hacía y levarme de la mesa para hacerle frente. Atrás, Gokudera había dejado de desayunar mientras Bianchi le miraba apenada._

— _¿Lui viene a avere colazione, signore assassino?_

— Vete a clases, se te hace tarde.

— Encantada, no aguanto un minuto más en esta casa. Adiós madre.

_Me despedí de la única persona que valía la pena en ese sitio y salí campante del comedor. Cerré la puerta con cierta fuerza al salir de la casa, como siempre. Esperando que en la tarde, cuando volviera no estuviera ninguno de ellos en el lugar._

[...]

— Dios… Reborn, perdónala —pidió disculpas la mujer en tono apenado una vez estuvo segura de que su hija no se encontraba cerca—. Ya no se que le pasa, no se como corregirla.

El asesino asintió con tranquilidad, le dio un vistazo a Gokudera para que este también marchara a clases y le diera una mirada a Tsuyoko desde el rango que podía. El resto de los presentes continuó con su desayuno en silencio, tal como todas las mañanas luego de que la muchacha atacaba.

— Reborn, ella… —Bianchi comenzó a hablar pero su voz se apago luego de que Nana Sawada saliera de la cocina.

El hombre de sombrero y traje Armani le miro adivinándole el pensamiento por aquella mueca de dolor.

— _Ella no puede ser la Décima Vongola… Lo se, Bianchi_

Pero tenia que entrenarla para que lo fuera, y aunque a el tampoco le gustara la situación eran ordenes expresas del Noveno. Había entrado en esa casa como tutor personal, no solo para estudios si no que también para el comportamiento... Era la primera vez que Reborn enfrentaba una situación tan compleja, no podía fallar en su encomienda, pero por sobretodo, no podía faltar a el padre de Tsuyoko.

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

_Sentí unos pasos tras de mi y deduje que debía ser el imbecil de Gokudera, giré un poco para mirar la pena presente en su rostro, no me sentía culpable, él se lo buscaba. Todos se buscaban que los tratase de esa forma, ¿para que se empeñaban en cruzar la línea?, ¿les gustaba ser los peones de un tablero que sin dudas acabaría en jaque tarde o temprano?, pero que masoquistas eran._

_Entré al instituto a paso lento; Hibari entrecerró sus ojos al verme subir las escaleras en dirección a mi salón e hice caso omiso a la advertencia presente en su mirada, el menos que nadie podía intimidarme, después de todo jamás rompía las reglas dentro de su querida escuela. Crucé los pasillos con la sonrisa falsa que acostumbraba a mostrar, algunos alumnos comenzaron a caminar mas rápido a medida que yo me acercaba, los murmullos de "Izaya, ya llegó, ¡corre!" sólo hacían que mi mueca de superioridad se ensanchara aún más._

_Oh si, ese apodo que había pasado a ser mi nombre de pila al lugar donde fuera, pocos eran los que me llamaban por mi verdadero nombre a esas alturas y, obviamente, agradecía la comparación de aquel demonio con mi persona, ¿de verdad resultaba tan repugnante?, por favor, me van a hacer sonrojar._ [1]

— ¡Es Sawada! ¡Yamamoto bájate de la mesa!

_Escuché antes de entrar a mi salón. Era gracioso, yo no era Hibari para que se pusieran ordenados y en fila. En cuanto entré repasé el lugar con la mirada, escaneando a cada uno de los cabizbajos presente para dar con el rostro que buscaba y allí, en una de las esquinas estaba la hermana de Sasagawa junto con su hermano, ¿no se supone que el ya había salido del instituto?, ¿Cómo era que aún lo dejaban entrar? _

— Buenos días Sasagawa-san

_Saludé hipócrita al par de hermanos, Kyoko rehuyó la mirada mientras que su hermano me amenazo solo con la vista. Al parecer la niñita todavía seguía triste por lo que le había hecho la tarde del lunes, vamos, habían pasado tres días. Aparte, el corte que le hice le quedaba bastante bien; corto y casi masculino, a ver si de una vez por todas dejaba de lucirse tanto por la escuela._

_Ah sí, como agregado, su hermano ahora me odiaba aún más._

— Aléjate de Kyoko —Advirtió el boxeador— o no me va a importar si eres mujer.

_Me eché a reír y me quedé un rato mirándole, vaya, vaya… si que estaba enojado. Pero bueno, no tenia intenciones de armarla ahora, así que simplemente avancé hasta mi puesto y me senté para poder leer el libro que traía en el bolso. Hayato se sentó detrás de mi en silencio, unos pasos se acercaron a el._

— ¡Buenos días Gokudera!

_Saludó una voz con alegría desmedida, dios, otro imbecil._

— ¡Aléjate de mi idiota del baseball!

— ¿Para mi no hay saludo, Takeshi-_san_?

Me volteé con una sonrisa juguetona mientras dejaba el libro de lado, el apago su sonrisa.

— ¿Qué? ¿Hice algo malo? —pregunté con inocencia.

— Buenos días, Sawada.

_Contestó con frialdad, amplié más mi sonrisa y luego me volteé para seguir leyendo._

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

_La hora de almuerzo, por fin mi hora de descanso entre tanta escoria. Pero bueno, había hecho que Yamamoto me dirigiera la palabra y con eso estaba pagada por el día de hoy. Subí hasta la azotea para comer mi almuerzo tranquilamente, nadie subiría allí a esas horas, sabían muy bien que era lo que se encontrarían._

_Lamentablemente mi alegría terminó cuando vi a cierto porte masculino apoyado en una pared, esperándome, al parecer._

— ¿El señor asesino hecha de menos las clases? —_Pregunté con burla mientras avanzaba hasta las rejas puestas para la seguridad del alumnado_—. ¿O acaso vio algún objetivo mas joven que Bianchi-_san_?

_El hombre de camisa amarilla me miró a través de la sombra que le brindaba su sombrero negro y avanzó a paso elegante. Le envidiaba de cierta forma, ese porte elegante y aquella intimidante aura la quería para mí._

— Izaya Sawada… ¿No te das cuenta? —_Comenzó, le miré dudosa_.

— Ara, Reborn-_san _utilizó ese nombre, esto debe ser malo.

— Todos te odian y el único que no lo hace hasta ahora es Gokudera, pero llegara el día en el que el se aburra y…

— Me da igual, no necesito de ellos para hacer lo que quiero —_Contesté de forma arrogante mientras me volteaba a verlo, el bajo la cabeza abatido._

— No mereces convertirte en la Décima Vongola.

— ¡Hola! —_Moví las manos_—. ¡Jamás lo quise! No quiero ser parte de la mafia y mucho menos llevar este anillo.

_Alcé mi mano derecha para mostrarle el anillo Vongola que solo Hayato y yo teníamos debido a que los consejeros externos –entre ellos mi padre- y el Noveno Vongola se negaban a entregarnos por falta de más miembros. Reborn volvió a mirarme de manera indescifrable._

— No se que vio el Noveno en ti.

— Puedes volver a Italia para preguntarle —_Le dije al darle completamente la espalda_—, y de paso te llevas al circo de fenómenos que acarreas contigo.

_Silencio… las conversaciones que tenia con mi supuesto tutor siempre llegaban a esa instancia muerta. Y era hay cuando el empezaba con…_

— Vuelve a nacer, _niña estúpida_ —_Insultos que no me llegaban_—. Crees que esta muy bien todo lo que haces.

— Nadie te pidió que vinieras —_El iba a comenzar a hablar cuando lo detuve_—. El hombre que tengo por padre no cuenta, ni tampoco el "Noveno".

— Espero que algún día cambies esa estúpida manera de pensar.

— ¿Qué?, ¿Acaso Reborn-san ya se aburrió de mí?, ¡Hazte humo asesino!

_Caminé molesta hacia otro extremo de la azotea, lejos de la mirada de aquel que se decía mi tutor. Ojala pudiera desaparecer de este mundo, irme para no volver a verles las caras, ¿Ellos me odian?, ¡Y qué!, ¡Yo disfruto verlos sufriendo, amando y volviéndose a deshacer en lágrimas por cosas estúpidas!_

_Sentí que alguien estaba cerca de mi y me voltee molesta esperando que fuera Reborn, pero no… Era un chico pelirrojo con gafas que parecía asustado, un mocoso idiota que había metido sus pies donde no debía. Fruncí el ceño más de lo usual al enfocarlo con la mirada._

— Hey —_Le llamé amenazante, el retrocedió espantado_—. ¿Te lo dije no?, aléja...

— ¡Ah!

_Gritó y lanzó algo parecido a una bola que me golpeo en el estomago derribándome al suelo, al instante de la caída vi esferas de color blanco rodearme y una nube de humo rosa cubriéndolo todo. Me sentí desesperada, la voz no me salía y el aire comenzaba a faltar. Lo último que vi antes de entrar en un vortice negro fue al hombre de traje caro y sombrero caminando hacia la nube de humo que me cubría ya por completo._

— ¡Reborn! —_Grité desesperada_.

_La nube de humo se disipaba y estaba por levantarme para masacrar al mocoso infeliz cuando me di cuenta de que el lugar en el que me encontraba no era el mismo. Estaba más oscuro y había una gran cosa redonda blanca pegada a una pared. Un escalofrió. Me quedé arrodillada en el piso mirando todo el lugar, alguien de cabello café como el mío me miraba desde una posición lejana, otro de rubio cabello tenia la misma expresión de desconcierto que el pelirrojo a su lado._

— ¿Dónde estoy? —_Fue lo único que mi aturdida y desesperada mente se limito a poner en mis labios._

_¿Qué diablos era esto?_

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

[1] Izaya Orihara, DRRR!

Gracias por leer y por suscribirse!


	3. Acto III: Confrontación

¡He aquí el tercer capítulo! 8'D

En fin. Este capitulo abarca la perspectiva del otro "Tsuna" antes de que pasara a la dimensión de nuestro inútil… ¡Disfrútenlo!

Agradecimientos especiales a mi hermosa beta: **Violet** quién ha querido golpearme con su mesa varias veces y a mi fiel seguidora **Yuni**, quién ha sido la única que ha comentado hasta ahora. xD

**Advertencias: **Aparición de un nuevo personaje (Tsuna de otro universo), OC (original character), posible OOC (out of character) y lenguaje obsceno. **NO YAOI**. **SPOILER **de la saga del futuro.

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! **No me pertenece **© Akira Amano.**

_Siempre hay que estar en condiciones de escoger entre dos alternativas._

**Talleyrand- Estadista francés presente en la revolución.**

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

**Acto III: **Confrontación.

Mientras la nube de humo se iba despejando Tsuna notó a la figura femenina que emergía de ella. Cabello café hasta media espalda y ojos del mismo color. Por la expresión de su rostro parecía confundida y aterrada.

El décimo Vongola decidió acercarse a ella con cuidado pasado los minutos en donde no se dijo palabra. Shoichi no se lo explicaba, pero aquella chica con el uniforme de Namimori era casi idéntica al décimo Vongola, con la única excepción de sus ojos fríos y afilados.

Tsunayoshi estiró su mano hacia ella con lentitud mientras trataba de formular alguna especie de oración en sus labios, estaba confundido.

— ¡Aléjate de mi!

La chica de mediana estatura se hecho hacia atrás retrocediendo con sus piernas rápidamente; no lo entendía, en un momento estaba amenazando a un estúpido en la azotea de su escuela y al otro estaba con un montón de personas extrañas.

Del terror pasó frialdad, Tsuyoko trató de calmarse para poder pensar con claridad.

— _¡¿Y ahora que hizo Reborn?! ¡Bien tutor-san! ¡Aprendí mi lección, ahora llévame a casa!_ –rogó mentalmente, pero nada, tuvo que decantar por la siguiente salida— ¿Qui-quienes son ustedes?

Se atrevió a preguntar con algo de miedo, el rubio enarqueo una ceja y Shoichi tartamudeo algo poco entendible en respuesta debido a la sorpresa. Aquella mueca de terror impresa en la cara de ella era igual a la de Tsuna cuando Reborn hacia algo sorpresivo.

— Yo soy... Sawada Tsunayoshi —contestó rápidamente Tsuna para poder generar algo de confianza—. ¿Tú eres…?

— ¿Sawada Tsunayoshi? —repitió incrédula mirando al chico al rostro. El décimo Vongola pudo ver como la calma de ella se fue al tacho de la basura— ¡No me jodas!, ¡¿Qué clase de broma es esta?! ¿Vongola tiene algo que ver verdad?, ¡Devuélvanme a mi sitio!, ¡Ahora!

Irie se puso blanco antes de mirar a Spanner con la boca abierta.

No, no era posible.

El ingeniero de rojo cabello avanzó lentamente hacia la chica, la analizó con la mirada por unos segundos, trago saliva e hizo la temida pregunta de la cual no quería saber la respuesta.

— ¿Tu nombre es Sawada Tsu...? —dejó la pregunta abierta.

— ¿Sawada? —preguntó ella, a Shoichi se le aliviano el rostro por algunos segundos—. ¿Cómo sabes mi apellido?, ¿Tienes algo que ver con ese italiano Reborn, verdad?

Tsuna abrió la boca y no dijo ninguna palabra más, pasaba su mirada de Shoichi a la recién llegada. No entendía una palabra, y su super-intuición le decía que las cosas se iban a poner aún peor de lo que ya estaban.

— …otro universo —murmuró Irie para si, cortando el hilo de pensamientos de cada uno. La chica le miro al igual que Tsuna—. ¡Spanner!, ¡Hay que enviarla devuelta!

El chico de cabello rojo corrió hasta su computadora, y al igual que su compañero comenzó a teclear nuevamente en su computadora, buscaba algo que le ayudara, ella no podía estar aquí, es más... era imposible que ella estuviera en el lugar.

Tsuyoko/Izaya se quedó sentada en el piso mirando el lugar sin verlo realmente, el terror invadía su confundida mente.

_Cálmate… estabas en la azotea conversando con el señor asesino, te enojaste y te fuiste lejos de él. Luego un niño de gafas… momento._

Rió para si misma de manera ligera mientras se ponía de pie con aturdimiento. No, era imposible que en menos de tres segundos que aquel chico pelirrojo de la azotea hubiera madurado casi diez años. De seguro era un mal sueño del que tenia que despertar. Se pellizcó el brazo con fuerza, pero a parte de la mueca de dolor no ocurrió mucho más. El pánico volvió a invadirla.

— ¿Dónde estoy? —no hubo respuesta, solo la mirada turbada de Tsuna—. ¡Oigan!

— No te preocupes, en pocos minutos volverás a donde estabas —contestó rápidamente Shoichi sin despegar la vista de su computadora.

— ¡No estoy preguntando eso!, ¡Quiero irme a casa!, ¡Ahora! —exigió casi de manera histérica—. ¡Explíquenme que sucede!, ¡Hey tu!

Apuntó a Tsuna con su mano, este la miro sin dejar la mueca de sorpresa. El décimo Vongola no entendía lo que ocurría, y no era el único, Spanner estaba confundido también, al parecer el único que trabajaba sabiendo bien lo que hacía realmente era Irie.

— Maldición

Murmuró el de anteojos, no podía hacer funcionar la máquina. Alzo su cabeza y clavo su vista en ella nuevamente, justo en el momento en el que esta se desplomaba en el suelo raso, dándose de lleno contra el concreto.

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

— ¿Entonces ella…?

Aún estaban en lo que quedaba del laboratorio. Los intentos por devolver a la chica habían sido en vano, el error provocado por el descuido de Shoichi no se pudo volver a repetir en las computadoras.

La viajera inter-dimensional ahora descansaba sobre una camilla cubierta por una sabana blanca, el pánico había sido tan grande en un momento que su conciencia se desconectó de improviso, provocando que cayera al piso desmayada.

— Tendrá que quedarse aquí, por lo menos hasta que encontremos lo que la trajo… completa.

— ¿Qué quieres decir, Shoichi-kun?

— Vongola —Spanner carraspeó un poco para que el menor le prestara atención—. Si entendiera te lo explicaría.

— Tsunayoshi-kun, la explicación llegará a su momento —Shoichi continuaba con una tensa sonrisa—. Por ahora será mejor llevarla a un lugar seguro —paseó su mirada a la camilla en donde se encontraba su nueva invitada, notando inmediatamente la mano derecha, allí donde descansaba el anillo Vongola del cielo—. Y de paso conseguir una cadena de Mammon para ella.

Tsuna asintió en silencio mientras desviaba su mirada a la joven de la camilla, había varias cosas que todavía no cabían en su mente, era como si estuviese en un sueño. Se atrevería a preguntar el por que de las cosas si el ambiente no estuviera tan denso, lo mejor sería salir de allí cuanto antes.

— Bien, entonces iré a la base para decirle a Reborn —Tsuna se levantó del piso y comenzó a caminar hasta la salida.

— Ah, Tsunayoshi-kun —el Vongola se detuvo de improviso, volteándose hacia el ingeniero—. Por ahora no les digas nada a los demás, ¿Bien?

— Umh… claro —asintió algo dudoso para luego retomar su camino.

En cuanto el chico desapareció del lugar Spanner soltó un gran suspiro al aire mientras acomodaba su caramelo, no sabia por que pero todo esto le daba un gran aviso marcado con letras rojas que decía: ¡Hola!, ¡Ella es un problema nuestro ahora!

— Shoichi —el chico de gafas le miró—. ¿Hay algo que no me has dicho de todo esto?

— ¿He? —el pelirrojo, temiendo el hilo de la conversación, se levanto para seguir "trabajando" —. No, claro que no ¡Vamos Spanner, tenemos que seguir!

Shoichi por un momento pensó que era un gran actor, pero la mano sobre su hombro y la mirada de _"no te creo nada"_ le informó que mejor siguiera como ingeniero.

— ¿Qué es eso de que: "otro universo"? Y no, mi mente esta bien —temiendo la próxima pregunta respondió antes de tiempo.

— Es una larga e increíble historia, toma asiento.

Spanner lo hizo calmadamente, Shoichi se sentó en el piso otra vez lanzando un agotador suspiro al aire mientras miraba de reojo a chica en la camilla, todo era culpa de ella y de seguro en algo estaba metido su yo de diez años menor.

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

— ¡Tsuna-kun!

Exclamó Kyoko al verlo por el pasillo, ella y Haru venían desde la lavandería.

— Ah… Kyoko-chan, Haru —Les saludó con una sonrisa forzada que ellas notaron al acto.

— Tsuna-san, ¿Pasa algo? —Preguntó Haru haciendo su canasto de ropa un poco hacia el lado.

— He —Dudó un poco en contestar—. No, nada, ¿Han visto a Reborn?

— Reborn-chan esta con Giannini-san donde siempre —Contestó Kyoko con una dulce sonrisa.

Tsuna asintió y partió en silencio a la sala de comando, si no estaba Giannini hay, no sabia donde encontrarlo. Kyoko y Haru se le quedaron mirando.

— Tsuna-kun estaba raro —Murmuró Kyoko un tanto preocupada, no era normal verlo así.

— Umh —Haru asintió ante el dilema—. ¡Hahi! ¡Quizás no nos hemos esforzado lo suficiente! —Haru se pateo mentalmente, ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de aquello?

— ¡Entonces apresurémonos y preparemos una deliciosa comida para animar a los chicos! —Le animó Kyoko con una sonrisa.

— ¡Si! —Festejó Haru y apresuraron su paso para llegar a la cocina y terminar con sus deberes.

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

Tsuna recorría los pasillos mientras trataba de poner todos los datos en su lugar. Primero que nada estaba su mal presentimiento –y esto primero por que ahora no se lo podía sacar de la cabeza-; segundo estaba el error en la maquina de Shoichi-kun; le seguía de cerca la aparición de la chica que se parecía –mucho- a él… No sabía por que pero había algo que no le calzaba ¿Ella venia del pasado?, ¿Y si no, entonces de donde?, Aparte, ese nerviosismo de Irie al tratar de devolverla, era más que obvio que ella no debería estar hay pero… ¿El apellido Sawada? Solo lo llevaba su familia.

— _Pero… _

Tsuna levantó su mano para ver el reluciente anillo del cielo que le había costado tantas batallas y que ahora estaba en juego también debido al _Choise_.

_¿Por qué ella también tenía un anillo Vongola?_

— Oi, Tsuna.

— ¡Hiii!

Por segunda vez en lo que iba del día Tsuna cayó al piso debido al susto. Definitivamente se estaba volviendo "algo" paranoico.

— ¿_Juudaime_? —preguntó un tanto asustado Giannini, despegando su rostro de la pantalla.

Reborn se le quedo mirando, típico del décimo Vongola, tan asustadizo y eso que ni siquiera el tenia algo que ver… se estaba poniendo blando últimamente.

— ¡Reborn! —reclamó—. ¡No me asustes así!

— No es mi culpa que seas tan niñita.

Acto seguido: el arcobaleno da un salto y patea la cabeza del adolescente con fuerza. Tsuna cae de nuevo al piso entre quejas y para cuando se pone de pie le pide a Giannini que lo deje a solas con Reborn para explicarle lo de la nueva integrante en la base.

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

El silencio reinaba en lo que quedaba de la base Mellone, Irie y Spanner esperaban la llegada del décimo Vongola para que se llevara a la chica de hay.

— ¿Y cuando se los dirás? —Spanner rompió el silencio, Irie le miró cansado.

— Ya hablamos sobre eso Spanner, cuando sea tiempo.

El rubio le miró enarqueando una ceja, abrió la boca para hablar pero justo en ese instante Tsuna entro al lugar con un no tan notorio chichón en su cabeza, o al menos eso se quería hacer creer él.

— ¿Vongola? —el de la paleta le miró interrogante.

— No preguntes —le respondió Tsuna al darse cuenta de que miraba su cabeza.

— ¿Viniste solo, Tsunayoshi-kun? —Preguntó Irie algo confuso al no ver a nadie acompañando al Vongola.

— Eh, me dijiste que no le dijera a los demás.

Spanner suspiró con cansancio mirando a Shoichi, casi culpándolo. Tsuna no lo entendía.

— Entonces... —Irie comenzó rascando su cabeza con nerviosismo—. ¿Cómo la llevarás a tu base? —preguntó el ingeniero apuntando hacia la camilla en la que descansaba Tsuyoko.

Tsuna sabia que había olvidado algo importante.

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

**Gracias por leer!**


	4. Acto IV: Arrepentimiento de un genio

Cuatro ~

Ahora tengo una waifu hermosa que me quita mi tiempo y comparte mi comportamiento dame-Tsuna uvu

Te quiero mucho novio *****reparte gaysidad al mundo*

Agradecimientos especiales a mi hermosa beta: **Violet** quién ha querido golpearme con su mesa varias veces.

**Thania22: **gracias por leer y dejar rw!, si, esta Sawada es una completa puta, pero ya verás como cambia con el tiempo. Ouó

**Yuni: **Ay querida no sé como expresar mi agradecimiento y el que sigas leyendo esto después de tanto tiempo 3. Te haré un especial, así que siente la libertad de pedir cualquier cosa!

**Advertencias: **Aparición de un nuevo personaje (Tsuna de otro universo), OC (original character), posible OOC (out of character) y lenguaje obsceno. **NO YAOI**. **SPOILER **de la saga del futuro.

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! **No me pertenece **© Akira Amano.**

_La diferencia ente ser genio y estúpido, es que el genio tiene limitaciones._

**Anónimo**

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

**Acto IV: **Arrepentimiento de un genio**.**

— Gracias Spanner-san.

— No hay de que Vongola.

Spanner al final había terminado cargando a la chica para llevarla a la base Vongola en sus brazos, ya por más que intentaron despertarla no pudieron. El rubio estaba seguro que alguna vez había leído sobre aquello en Internet, sobre los sueños profundos luego de una tragedia. Decía algo de que la conciencia se apartaba a un lugar de la mente misma para tratar de reordenarse o de paso sumergirse allí por años, muchas veces sin retorno, y esperaba que no fuera así o Shoichi estaría en un grave problema. Ahora el problema para el pelirrojo era inventarles alguna excusa tonta de donde provenía esa chica.

_El Vongola versión femenina_, se burló mentalmente Spanner mirando de reojo al más bajito; pero eso lo tendría que ver el ingeniero pelirrojo, ya que el mismo tenia bastante trabajo que hacer diseñando cosas para ir al _Choise_. Ojalá tuviera un mini-moska que le ayudara, o si, pobre pequeño adorable.

— Por aquí Spanner-san, Giannini preparó una camilla para ella por ahora.

Tsuna abrió la puerta para que el rubio entrara sin problemas a la habitación y dejara a la joven sobre la camilla. Cuando estuvo lista y todo en orden ambos salieron de la habitación sin mucha prisa cerrando la puerta tras ellos; Spanner se quedaría para esperar a que la chica se despertara y comprobar que todo iba de acuerdo a lo planeado por Shoichi, aparte aprovecharía de investigar lo que estaba haciendo Giannini a estas alturas.

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

La suave respiración de Izaya paró de improviso… Abrió un ojo, luego el otro y se incorporo lentamente en la cama, miró el lugar y suspiro cansada luego de que verificara que estaba completamente sola.

— Maldito Friki de anteojos, diciéndome lo que tengo que hacer —soltó molesta al bajarse de la cama para ponerse sus zapatos escolares, aún tenía el uniforme puesto, solo le faltaba el bleizer que estaba sobre la cama—. Gracias a dios me hice la dormida para que me cargaran hasta aquí o hubiera tenido que caminar todo ese trayecto.

Termino de abrocharse los zapatos y se sentó en la cama para meditar.

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

— _Izaya Sawada._

_Respondió ante la pregunta del chico de anteojos. Mintió, ¿pero que más daba?, todo el mundo le conocía por ese nombre y aquí no se iba a dar el lujo de rebelar su identidad verdadera. Tenía que ser precavida y no confiarse el todo, menos por la apariencia de esos dos._

_Spanner le miró bien y se saco el caramelo de la boca para hablar._

— _Entonces ella es la décima Vongola de otro universo _—_coment__ó__ al aire, Irie asistió_—_. ¿Cómo paso esto?_

— _Quiero volver _—_exigió la ahora Izaya con una mirada fulminante._

— _Escucha, se que es difícil de creer todo lo que te he explicado pero ten paciencia… si cometemos un error podrías salir lastimada _—_la chica le mir__ó__ y luego soltó un suspiro cansado_—_. ¡Ah!, ¡Se supone que los viajes entre universos no son posibles! _—_grit__ó __Shoichi al jalarse del cabello desesperado._

— _¿No parezco suficiente prueba? _—_no supo guardar el sarcasmo._

— _Mmmh _—_medit__ó__ Spanner con el caramelo fuera de sus labios_—_. No nos quedará otra que esperar para ver la solución, Shoichi._

_Izaya miró a ambos chicos de manera incrédula. Todo este asunto era de locos, y aún más que le dijeran que estaba en otro universo paralelo donde su contraparte masculina habitaba… Pero ya que, debía asumirlo y de paso tomar una decisión cuerda respecto al asunto._

— _¿Y que diré cuando me pidan explicaciones? _—_pregunt__ó__ la chica al sentarse en la camilla en la que había estado acostada._

— _Por ahora di que eres… La prima de Tsunayoshi-kun _—_Izaya arqueo una ceja._

— _Que original _—_se burl__ó_—_. ¿alguien más sabrá de esto aparte de ustedes?_

— _Supongo que tendrás que decirle a Reborn-san _—_coment__ó__ Shoichi pensativo._

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

— Reborn… —murmuró Izaya con nostalgia.

¿Acaso en este universo también había uno? Todo esto le parecía estúpido, más que estúpido, era ilógico ¿Universos paralelos basados en las decisiones? ¡Bah! ¡Ni que tuviera tres años!

Pero el hecho de que exista el tal Tsunayoshi, su contraparte masculina, hacía que se replanteara la idea… ¿Acaso el seria igual de apático que ella?, lo dudaba, cuando lo vio sinceramente tuvo ganas de golpearlo. Tenía la apariencia de un verdadero perdedor.

Se levantó de la camilla y salió de la habitación en la que estaba encerrada para ir a investigar el lugar. Caminó en silencio por los pasillos memorizándolos rápidamente a pesar de que todos eran iguales, no había ruido alguno y menos ventanas para hacer circular el aire que sentía. Estaba segura que debía ser una especie de base subterránea.

— ¿Dónde me trajeron? —murmuró apoyando su espalda en una pared.

— ¿Quién eres tú?

Volteó su cabeza hacía la voz agria y demandante. Un chico un poco más alto que ella y de cabello blanco le fulminaba con sus ojos verdes. Quedó boquiabierta, aquel joven era igual al Hayato Gokudera que ella conocía, claro, exceptuando su extraño color de cabello.

— Te hice una pregunta —repitió mas enojado.

Izaya de repente se sintió herida, lo peor era que no sabía por que. El Hayato de su universo la adoraba aunque ella lo echara a los perros y le tratara poco menos que de basura frente a todos, pero este… La fulminante mirada y el tono agrio al hablar hicieron que algo dentro de ella se hiciera trizas.

— ¡No me-!

Gokudera la tomó del brazo para hacerla avanzar hasta la cocina donde estaban todos, si no le respondía a él de seguro lo tendría que hacer con el décimo. Se volteó un poco para mirarla de reojo mientras le jalaba del brazo… se parecía un poco al décimo, es más, su color de ojos y cabello eran del mismo tono que los de Tsuna. Dudó unos momentos mientras se preguntaba como es que ella había entrado a la base sin ser vista.

¡A lo mejor era la hija del décimo!

Gokudera palideció levemente y luego se abofeteó mentalmente por pensar aquella atrocidad. ¡Por favor!, La chica era lo bastante grande como para que fuera la hija de Tsuna, aparte él como su mano derecha debía saber aquello, o al menos tener noción de las cosas importantes, ¡no era un imbecil como el idiota del baseball!.

— ¡Suéltame! —reclamó Tsuyoko tirando de su brazo con fuerza haciendo retroceder a Gokudera.

— ¡Mujer estúpida, quédate quieta! —gritó furioso.

Otra vez. Las piernas de Tsuyoko temblaron y sintió un escozor detrás de los ojos, le dolía que la tratara así, se sentía humillada, ¡Ella era la única que podía tratar a los demás de esa forma! ¡Acaso el muy imbecil no se daba cuenta!, ¡Este mundo se las iba a pagar con creces!

— ¡_Juudaime_! —gritó Gokudera al entrar a la cocina con la chica de largo cabello café echa un zombi—. ¡Encontré a esta intrusa en los pasillos!

El silencio se hizo en cuanto Gokudera entró con ella a rastras. Tsuyoko se soltó del agarre del italiano con fuerza mientras se sobaba el brazo, el muy infeliz lo pagaría luego. Bajó su cabeza y a través del flequillo le miró como si quisiera ahorcarlo, al parecer funcionó ya que Gokudera podía sentir un leve cosquilleo en el cuello.

— ¡Hahi!, ¡Gokudera-san esa no es forma de tratar a una dama! —Haru reaccionó al instante avanzando hasta ella—. ¿Estás bien?

La chica de cabello café le miró de forma escéptica… ¿La estaba defendiendo?, ¡Un momento!, ¡Ella era la friki de los disfraces a la que una vez hizo salir desnuda del baño!

— ¡Hey!, ¡Aléjate de la intrusa, mujer estúpida!

— Ven, puedes sentarte con nosotros, Kyoko-chan sirvámosle algo de comida —Haru le habló de manera amable mientras Tsuyoko le miraba casi con la boca abierta.

— Si, Haru-chan —sonrió la aludida.

Tsuyoko se quedo inmóvil mientras Sasagawa avanzaba hasta ella, palideció y las piernas volvieron a temblarle mientras Kyoko le hablaba de manera amable para invitarla a sentarse. Su mente se fue a blanco, no sabía que hacer.

— _¿Kyoko? _—pensó mientras veía al resto de los integrantes de la base con un pánico total presente en su rostro—. _¿Yamamoto Takeshi?, ¿Ryohei Sasagawa?_

Se quedó clavada en Ryohei por algunos momentos, en su dimensión el tenia el cabello azabache, mientras que Hayato de color rojizo... ¿Qué era todo esto?

Aquellos eran las mismas personas que la odiaban en su dimensión… Y como no, no los culpaba, los hacia sentir miserables, pobres y humillados. Pero aquí era diferente, le trataban con una amabilidad increíble para ser una total desconocida para ellos; otra vez ese dolor se apoderó de su garganta, era como si quisiera… no pudo evitar reírse ante lo que estaba pensando: ¿Acaso ella quería llorar? ¡Ja! ¡Si, claro!

Tsuna se levanto del asiento rápidamente y avanzó hasta la joven para sacarla de su estado de parálisis, estaba nervioso ¿Cómo le iba a explicar a todos lo que sucedía? Ni el mismo lo sabía del todo, miró a Reborn y este sonrió como diciéndole: Que esperas, preséntala a la familia.

Tsuna estaba seguro que algún día de estos se iba a vengar de aquel arcobaleno.

— ¡Io, Izaya!, ¡Ya despertaste! —le saludó Reborn sobre la mesa, la chica le miró con incredulidad.

— Reborn-san… ¿La conoce? —preguntó Gokudera, luego miró a Tsuyoko con cierto desprecio.

— Es una invitada de _Dame_ -Tsuna —respondió el arcobaleno con una sonrisa, el resto del grupo se volteó hacía el mencionado pidiendo una explicación.

— He… Yo…

Tsuna sintió como las miradas le presionaban, se rasco la cabeza con nerviosismo mientras esbozaba una sonrisa idiota en el rostro.

— Soy Sawada Izaya —la voz de la de cabello color café se hizo oír, el resto la miró-. Y la verdad no tengo la más mínima idea de cómo llegué a este lugar.

Se presentó la chica con una sonrisa mientras el resto le miraba con incredulidad. Spanner se pegó en la frente con la mano y luego se levantó del asiento captando la atención de todos, tenía que arreglar el asunto rápido antes de que comenzaran a pedir explicaciones que no estaba dispuesto a dar.

— Ella es la prima de Vongola en esta época —explicó el ingeniero—. Le pedimos a su jefe que la protegiera, ya que esta en peligro al ser su familiar.

Tsuna quedó hecho papel mientras el rostro de los demás se llenaba de una gran sonrisa. ¡La prima de Tsuna en esta época!, ¡Que bien!, ¿Y desde cuando que el tenia una prima?, ¡Es más!, ¿Acaso ella no había aparecido gracias a la maquina de Irie?

— Ah… —tartamudeó con una inocente mueca en el rostro—. ¿Reborn?... ¡Gokudera-kun! ¡No hagas eso!

— ¡_Juudaime_, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento! —Gokudera se daba cabezazos contra el piso debido a su gravísimo error, Tsuna trataba de detenerlo sin mayores resultados.

— ¡Hahi!, ¡Un gusto Izaya-san! —rió Haru mientras el rubor se hacia presente en sus mejillas-. Haru Miura.

— Que bien, un pariente de Tsuna-kun en el futuro —rió Kyoko—. Soy Sasagawa Kyoko.

— ¡Que extremo Tsuna! ¡No nos habías dicho que tenías un pariente!

— ¡Jaja! ¡Y enserio que se parece a ti, Tsuna! —Yamamoto se levanto de la mesa y se acercó a saludar—. Soy Yamamoto Takeshi, puedes decirme Yamamoto —le dijo con una sonrisa.

— Un gusto Yamamoto, Miura-san y Sasagawa-san —sonrió la chica cálidamente, Yamamoto se sintió algo extraño—. espero que nos llevemos bien.

Tsuna ve como todos se presentan ante su supuesta pariente. De alguna manera se sentía incomodo con su presencia, su súper intuición le dice que algo anda mal con ella… es como si escondiera algo.

— Primo-san —Izaya llama la atención de Tsuna, este sale de sus pensamientos—, tengo que hablar de algunas cosas con usted y Reborn-san.

— Amh… bien –contestó algo dudoso.

— Ya aclaré todo con el Vongola y con Reborn —explicó Spanner al acercarse, la chica le sonrió-. Volveré a trabajar.

— Contamos contigo Spanner –El arcobaleno sonrió.

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

— Que bueno es tener a una familiar de Tsuna-san aquí.

— Es bueno saber quienes son los amigos de Tsunayoshi-kun —sonrió Izaya.

Las chicas caminaban en dirección a la habitación que le habían preparado a Izaya cuando llegó. Kyoko y Haru por alguna extraña razón se habían pegado magnéticamente a ella.

— Bueno, creo que aquí nos separamos —sonrió la adolescente de cabello café al tomar el pomo de la puerta—. Descansaré un poco, gracias por acompañarme.

— Bien Izaya-san, estaremos en la cocina. Nos avisas si necesitas algo —le indicó Kyoko, la chica hizo una leve reverencia para luego entrar a la habitación—. Umh...

— ¿Pasa algo, Kyoko-chan? —preguntó Haru mirando la expresión de su amiga.

— La prima de Tsuna-kun es muy simpática.

— Yo también lo creo… ¡Deberíamos hacerle una fiesta de bienvenida!

— ¡Que buena idea, Haru-chan! ¡Hay Decirles a los chicos!

La Vongola se encontraba apoyada en la puerta, escuchando claramente como las dos chicas se alejaban del lugar entre risas.

No lo entendía.

En este universo estaban todas las personas a las que ella les había hecho daño, aquellas que la odian con tanta fuerza y que solo querían que ella desapareciera de su vida, sin embargo aquí, solo eran amables con ella. ¿Qué había pasado con ese odio?, ¿Y que era esa amabilidad con gente extraña?, ¿Eran todos estúpidos?

Lo repudiaba.

Quizás la vida –por que el destino podía llevar a diferentes universos paralelos- le estaba dando una segunda oportunidad para cambiar o enmendar los errores; después de todo, de alguna manera había llegado ese gracias a alguna razón. ¿Castigo de su tutor quizá?, lo dudaba mucho la verdad.

Río un poco, era estúpido si no aprovechaba las oportunidades, aparte de eso tenía que vengarse por lo que Gokudera le había hecho.Tal vez solo debía experimentar para ver lo que pasaba si cambiaba de actitud, después de todo la mejor arma del ser humano es la adaptabilidad y eso se lo había enseñado Reborn.

_Oh._

Sonrió con malicia, aparentaría ser buena con todos y en el momento menos esperado hacerles daño de alguna forma, ¡Si hasta podía llegar a hacer cosas que su universo no podría!

_La diferencia ente ser genio y estúpido, es que el genio tiene limitaciones_.

Y aquí no estaba limitada ya que ellos no la conocían del todo.

_Demonio, así le llamaban algunos de Namimori… La demonio Izaya._

Pero...

La sonrisa se le apagó en cuanto el dolor en el pecho comenzó a aumentar, no es que estuviera herida, había algo que le molestaba, era un escozor en la garganta y ojos, lo mismo que le pasó cuando el Gokudera de aquí le grito furioso.

Se sentía herida, aunque le costara reconocerlo.

Tsuyoko caminó hacía la cama como si nada hubiese pasado por su cabeza. Su cuerpo otra vez había logrado entrar en ese estado de pánico en el que no es posible refrenar las lágrimas que empiezan a escapársele veloces. Le gustaría no sollozar, pero no puede evitarlo por más que quiera, y lo sabía, no era la primera vez que estaba así.

Una parte de su corazón se había apagado de pronto, un vacío enorme se abre de repente en su interior. Y ecos lejanos de su voz, sus carcajadas, sus palabras agrias, momentos, pasiones, deseos y sueños.

_Plaf._

Todo se desvanece en un instante. Había sido como un disparo, pum. Un pato al amanecer y un disparo de fusil. Un cristal esmerilado y una pedrada repentina. Un niño en bicicleta que cae con las manos por delante y se las lastima. Dolor, eso era, dolor intenso causado por su culpa. Por no querer estar al lado del contable de los sentimientos, el contable del amor, el hábil comerciante que logra hacerte ahorrar una sonrisa. Qué tristeza. ¿Era así como se sentían los demás ante sus desagradables comentarios y su impecable presencia? Izaya se echa en la cama como un joven zombi, abrazando su cuerpo a la almohada.

Lloró. Por suerte, nadie la ha visto, de otro modo se hubiesen dado cuenta de inmediato de cuál era su verdadero problema: Arrepentimiento, dolor. Uno que no se cura fácilmente, para ello no existen medicinas ni remedios, no se sabe cuándo pasará, ni siquiera se sabe cuánto duele. Sólo el tiempo lo cura, mucho tiempo, porque cuanto mayor ha sido la grandeza de su orgullo tanto más largo resulta el sufrimiento cuando éste se acaba.

Era como en las matemáticas: se trataba de magnitudes directamente proporcionales. Matemática sentimental; por desgracia en esa materia, Izaya jamás podría sacar un diez.

La tristeza la consume presurosa, la soledad hace que aquellas lágrimas de tristeza e impotencia salgan aún más rápido. Un demonio no llora, un demonio no sufre, un demonio no ríe, estaba consiente de ello, pero a pesar de todo ella sabia que era mas humana de lo que pensaba.

_Débil, débil, débil_.

Aquellas despreciables palabras inundaban su mente como si fuera un vaso a punto de rebasarse, una llave abierta de debilidad se vaciaba en su cuerpo, una válvula de escape sin causa se abría de pronto. Débil, eso es lo que era. Una humana débil.

_Humana_.

Su mente le aplicaba una jugarreta echándole a la cara lo débil que estaba siendo.

Izaya ahogo un grito en su garganta mientras las lágrimas caían sin compasión alguna por sus mejillas. Parecía que su mente se había desconectado, golpeaba la pared insaciablemente sin importarle que sus manos comenzaran a sangrar, podía jurar que ni siquiera le dolía, simplemente quería, más bien, necesitaba descargar esa frustración.

Las gotas corrían a cada lado de su rostro, comenzando desde sus cafecillos y comunes ojos. Pasando por sus pómulos hasta llegar a su mentón cayendo como llovizna al piso.

Parpadeó, al parecer había tomado conciencia de su estado. Estaba confundida, fue entonces cuando su mente se volvió a conectar con su cuerpo. Era el claro ejemplo de una estatua, inmóvil. Solo podía verse su respiración pausada y un rió de lagrimas caer por su pálido rostro. No sabía cuando se había levantado de la cama y se había acercado a la pared, no sabia cuando sus manos habían comenzado a sangrar de aquella manera, dejando sus puños marcados en la pared de color damasco. Era como si un horrible asesinato hubiese ocurrido allí.

Un grito desgarrador.

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

El ingeniero pelirrojo vio entrar a su amigo por la puerta con su típico paso ligero, más, algo había en el que no le gustaba del todo. Tragó un poco de saliva antes de preguntar con voz cortada_._

— ¿Spanner?

El aludido le miró luego de sentarse frente a su computadora.

— ¿Le dijiste a Reborn-san sobre Izaya?.

— No.

Shoichi comenzó a ponerse blanco, el rubio se quitó la paleta de fresa de los labios.

— Eso es algo que debes decirle tú, solo le dije que era la prima de Vongola y que debían cuidarla.

— Pero... ¿Y el anillo Vongola?, ¿Qué le dijiste de él?

— Que era un plan del Vongola mayor y que tú sabías el resto de la historia.

Irie Shoichi comenzaba a considerarse hombre muerto.

— Por cierto Shoichi... ¿Qué tipo de flores te gustan? —le preguntó de manera inocente, el otro ingeniero le miró con duda— para ir a dejar a tu tumba luego.

— ¡Spanner!

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

Spanner es un troll de troles 3

Gracias por leer!


	5. Acto V: ¿Dudas? Pues pregúntale a Shoich

Cinco! :D!

Capítulo doble aprovechando que estoy aburrida y reviso los edits :DD!

Agradecimientos especiales a mi hermosa beta: **Violet** quién ha querido golpearme con su mesa varias veces.

**Advertencias: **Aparición de un nuevo personaje (Tsuna de otro universo), OC (original character), posible OOC (out of character) y lenguaje obsceno. **NO YAOI**. **SPOILER **de la saga del futuro.

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! **No me pertenece **© Akira Amano.**

_Siempre es mejor sacrificar a los oponentes de tu adversario._

**Savielly Tartakover. Gran Maestro Polaco de Ajedrez.**

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

**Acto V: **¿Dudas? Pues pregúntale a Shoichi Irie**.**

Tsunayoshi Sawada sentía que algunas veces pecaba por inocente, por idiota y por inútil, esto último siempre recalcado por su tutor. Pero había veces, en las que su instinto –súper intuición Vongola- le ayudaba, veces en las que podía salvarse del desastre.

Y esta no era una de esas veces.

Bueno, si lo sentía, pero no sabía como explicarlo. Tal vez aún le faltaba algo de experiencia.

Tenía muchas preguntas para Shoichi-kun, el problema era como organizarlas de una forma decente para que el remedo de adulto no se sintiera intimidado, le comenzaran a temblar las piernas y cayera al piso debido a su nerviosidad.

Izaya Sawada era otra de sus preocupaciones, la chica, por feliz y amable que pareciese no le gustaba para nada. Era como… ¡Byakuran! Sí, era como él, siempre mostrando una sonrisa amable y _¡Bam!_ te apuñala por la espalda con una carcajada demoníaca. Sí, ya se la podía imaginar.

Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda y se sintió mal por haber pensado eso de ella, quizás no estaba tan equivocado, pero eso no le daba la oportunidad para juzgarla antes de tiempo.

Suspiró agotado mientras caminaba hacia su habitación con las manos tras su cabeza, ya mañana seria otro día, a lo mejor una consulta con la almohada lograría calmarlo.

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

No había conseguido pegar un ojo durante toda la noche. Estaba agotado, irritable y por sobre todas las cosas molesto; iría ese mismo día donde Shoichi para que le explicara de que iba todo esto, ¡Al carajo si le empezaba a doler el estomago!

Se atragantó con la comida debido a sus pensamientos. Bueno, si importaba un _poco_.

— Buenos días, primo-san —a su lado lo saludó Izaya con una gran sonrisa, el aludido volvió a atragantarse— ¿Tsunayoshi-san? —preguntó en tono inocente mientras le miraba.

— Bu-buenos días —saludó el Vongola ¿Cuándo ella había tomado asiento a su lado? — amh… Espero que no hayas tenido problemas al dormir —sonrió un tanto avergonzado, ella le miro con una sonrisa.

— No se preocupe, solo algunos cuantos inconvenientes pero todo normal —contestó ella tomando un poco mas de arroz— espero no ser una molestia.

Bianchi le miro de reojo, aquellas manchas rojas en su habitación eran sangre, pero prometió quedarse callada para no preocupar a nadie. Izaya le sonrió de perfil.

— ¡Eh! ¡No, no, no! —Tsuna comenzó a mover sus manos desesperadamente en signo de negación—. ¡no eres una molestia!

Hayato Gokudera miraba la escena, había tenido que sentarse frente al décimo para cederle el puesto a su "prima". Se debatía entre insultarla y mandarla a volar por sus bombas o quedarse callado y quietecito como buena mano derecha que era.

— Tsunayoshi-san es muy amable —sonrió ella apoyando un poco su cabeza en el hombro de Tsuna, este se ruborizo un poco.

El chico bomba no lo aguanto más, se levanto violentamente de la mesa para tomar del cuello a la "prima" de su décimo, pero Yamamoto había reaccionado rápido; lo sostuvo de los brazos mientras trataba de sacarlo de la cocina.

— ¡Suéltame estúpido del baseball! —gritó furiatico el guardián de la tormenta mientras trataba de liberarse, los demás le miraron como si se tratara de un loco, Izaya sonrió perversa mientras se cargaba más en el hombro de Tsunayoshi—. ¡suelta al décimo! ¡yo como mano derecha no te permitiré que te acerques así!

— _Ma_, _ma_, Gokudera —le trató de calmar Yamamoto con su siempre presente sonrisa.

— Gokudera-kun, cálmate —Tsuna trató de intervenir, pero la furia de su autodenominada mano derecha era más grande.

Yamamoto terminó por sacar al chico de la cocina y alejarlo unos cuantos metros para que no descuartizara a Izaya temporalmente, no sabía por que pero quería saber aun más sobre esa chica. I-pin se levanto de la mesa al igual que Lambo y salieron a jugar por los pasillos mientras las chicas retiraban la mesa.

— _Lambo e I-pin… en mi universo son tan diferentes, aquí parecen prácticamente caricaturas deformadas _—

Rió un poco mirando por donde habían salido. Todo este cambio le choqueaba un poco, pero le divertía… quizás luego molestaría un poco más a Hayato, tenía que pagarle lo que hizo ayer.

Yamamoto entró por la puerta de la cocina y un poco más atrás entro también Gokudera, parecía calmado. Izaya miro de reojo al guardián de la tormenta mientras se acercaba a Yamamoto con una sonrisa, este sintió un ligero escalofrió recorrerle la espalda.

De repente se había puesto nervioso al verla sonreír. No entendía el por que.

— ¿Yamamoto-kun? —Izaya le pasó su mano frente a la mirada con una mueca inocente—. ¿Yamamoto…?

— ¡Umh! Lo siento, lo siento Izaya –la chica sonrió en cuanto escucho su nombre ser pronunciado con la sonrisa despreocupada, realmente lograr algo así en su universo era una tarea difícil.

— No, no importa… Gracias.

— ¿Eh? —Yamamoto le miró.

— Por sacarme me encima a Gokudera-san –se rió ella un poco, Yamamoto la imitó sin saber por que. El italiano bufó a lo lejos.

— No te preocupes… hay estaré para protegerte —comentó un poco indeciso, su voz tembló y ella volvió a reírse.

— Eso te convierte en súper Yamamoto-kun entonces —Izaya le sonrió y salió de la habitación seguida de Reborn.

Yamamoto se dedicó a mirar la puerta sin entender por que había dicho todas esas estupideces, pero bueno, al menos a ella le habían causado algo de gracia… ¿O se estaba burlando de él? Su rostro se torno blanco.

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

¡Ja! Lo había logrado en menos de tres palabras, esa sonrisa idiota ahora de seguro estaba tras ella, pero debía moverse rápido si no quería tardarse demasiado. Sintió unos pasos tras de si y se volteo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

— ¿Reborn-san? —preguntó en tono inocente.

— Tenemos que hablar… Sawada Izaya —comentó el pequeño mientras caminaba delante de ella.

— Claro —Izaya se encogió de hombros mientras caminaba.

Entrecerró sus ojos mirando la espalda del arcobaleno, su tutor en el otro mundo era muy perceptivo, lo mas probable era que este también, ahora tendría que tener cuidado con las acciones que tomaba.

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

Irie Shoichi pensaba acostado en el piso, no entendía.

Se suponía que traer a alguien de otra dimensión era imposible, al menos eso había descubierto cuando estaba con Byakuran-san en el Millefiore. Siempre que trataban de traer a alguien de otra dimensión este quedaba incompleto, es decir, o quedaba como una entidad no humana que no vivía mas de unas cuantas horas o, y lo mas traumante, llegaban pedazos de la persona.

Shoichi personalmente quería olvidar esos detalles.

Si, quizás debería dejar de lado esas experiencias traumáticas que hacían a su estomago doler; pero el hecho de que esta chica –Tsunayoshi-kun versión mujer- hubiera pasado de una dimensión a la otra sin mayores complicaciones hacia que toda su investigación científica se fuera al tacho de la basura.

— Piensa Shoichi, piensa —se decía así mismo mirando el techo.

Quizás debería dejar de lado todo eso y tenía que centrarse en pensar como devolverla a su universo… ¡Pero para eso necesitaba la información de cómo había viajado hasta hay, maldición! Aparte, si no se equivocaba, ella también venía de diez años en el pasado.

Eso hacia la devolución un poco más difícil. ¿Un poco? ¿A quien trataba de engañar con ese optimismo? ¿A Spanner?

Hizo un borrado total de la memoria caché hasta ahora y se puso a pensar nuevamente en los hechos.

_Millefiore._

Se levantó del piso rápidamente, causando que sus anteojos cayeran al piso ¡¿Acaso Byakuran-san…?!

¡¿Y si ella era una enviada de Byakuran-san?!

No, no, no, no, y no. Era imposible que el líder de los Millefiore se hubiera podido conectar a su maquina y era imposible también que ella fuera una enviada de Byakuran-san ¡Ella era la Tsunayo- la décima de otro universo!

Tendría que mantenerla vigilada y de paso explicarle todo a Reborn-san… ¡No! ¡Ahora si que Hayato Gokudera lo haría explotar!

_Y con justas razones, _se dijo a si mismo mostrando una sonrisa dudosa.

Estaba perdido, y aún más si ella era una enviada de Byakuran-san… ¡Pero si tenia al arcobaleno Reborn de su lado! ¿De que se quejaba? Si algo iba mal con ella, el se daría cuenta y la pondría a ralla –aun así eso no le ahorraba su charla con el-. Lo otro estaba en que si la chica no fuera una enviada de Byakuran-san debían esconderle su existencia, o el podría aprovechar la situación y robarle su anillo Vongola.

Shoichi se tiro al piso otra vez, todo esto le estaba poniendo los nervios de punta.

Tendrían que entrenar a Izaya una vez que descubrieran que ella no era del todo peligrosa para los jóvenes Vongola, es más, de seguro tenia el mismo potencial que Tsunayoshi-kun o incluso podría hasta ser mejor.

Tenían que averiguar en que nivel estaba para poder ayudarla. Si, era necesaria la charla con el arcobaleno. Irie se levanto del piso en cuanto sintió a Spanner entrar otra vez a la "base", este se le quedo mirando mientras jugaba con el caramelo en su boca.

— ¿Pasa algo, Shoichi?

— Nada Spanner, solo pensaba.

Spanner estaba seguro, otra vez el pelirrojo comenzaría con esos retorcijones de estomago.

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

— ¿Hay algo que me quiera preguntar, Reborn-san? — preguntó la chica en tono inocente mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación.

El arcobaleno se subió a la mesa para mirarla bien, Tsuna le había dicho lo del fallo en la maquina de Irie y eso no le gustaba, bueno, ella tampoco le gustaba de cierta forma. Izaya tomó asiento en una silla mientras trataba de arreglar su cabello.

— ¿Qué te ocurrió en las manos?

Izaya miro sus manos vendadas, estuvo así unos cuantos segundos y luego sonrió.

— Un pequeño percance con una de las murallas —se sinceró con una sonrisa— repito mi pregunta, ¿Hay algo que desee preguntarme?

— Quiero la verdad — dijo el asesino bajando un poco su sombrero— ¿de donde vienes realmente?

_¿Are?_

Izaya pestañeo inocente, ¿Qué Spanner no le había dicho la verdad? Eso la ponía ahora en una posición comprometedora; esbozó una delicada sonrisa, seguiría el juego del ingeniero rubio.

— Créame que ni yo entiendo todo esto, pero para ahorrarnos molestias solo crea que soy la prima de Tsunayoshi-kun.

El arcobaleno le miro y ella sonrió. Ahora entendía por que Tsuna no confiaba en ella del todo. Volvió a posar su mirada en las manos de ella notando el reluciente anillo Vongola del cielo con la cubierta automática de Mammon puesta, se enarco un poco.

— ¿Y ese anillo?

— Reliquia familiar — después de todo no mentía.

— ¿Qué tienes que ver tu con los Vongola?

Si, era firmado. Ese niño, Reborn, era igual de perceptivo que el de su universo.

— No responderé otra pregunta más, Reborn-san.

El arcobaleno le miró, alzando el rostro, aquella chiquilla si que era astuta. Rió un poco.

— Entonces cuida tu comportamiento, se ve fácilmente que estas sobre actuando —contestó el asesino al dar un salto para bajarse de la mesa— hasta luego Izaya.

— Valla en paz, Reborn-san —contestó ella con una sonrisa.

Reborn salió de la habitación. Izaya esperó lo suficiente para que el arcobaleno se alejara y golpear la mesa con los puños heridos.

¡Maldito sea ese Reborn!, ¡Siempre hacia lo mismo!, ¡No entendía como siempre el se daba cuenta de lo que ella hacia! Tendría que cuidar sus pasos si no quería que el se diera cuenta cual eran sus planes.

Alguien entró a la sala.

— ¿Quién eres tu?

Volteó su rostro algo impresionada encontrándose con un joven de cabellos color mostaza pálido, forzó una sonrisa y se alejo de la mesa con parsimonia.

— Sawada Izaya, la prima de Tsunayoshi-kun —se presentó, el chico la miro para sonreírle.

— Así que tu eres la prima de Tsuna-nii, soy Fuuta.

¡Un momento! ¿Fuuta?¿Era _ese_ Fuuta? Por poco su cerebro colapsa.

— ¿Fuuta el de los ranking? —no pudo evitar aclarar su duda.

— Si, aunque eso ya hace mucho tiempo —rió el chico mostrando sus perfectos dientes. Izaya quedo con la boca abierta.

_Diez años en el futuro, Diez años en el futuro_. Se recordó mentalmente mientras seguía mirado al tal Fuuta.

— Si que te pareces a Tsuna-nii —comentó el con una sonrisa.

— Si… me lo dicen seguido —respondió ella amable.

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

Había cosas que Tsuna aún no comprendía del todo, pero daba igual las explicaciones que pidiera por que Reborn no se las daba. Algunas veces deseaba que nunca se hubiera encontrado con el bebe, ni que fuera descendiente de los Vongola. Pero se callaba al instante, ya que gracias a el había podido entablar una amistad con Kyoko-chan.

Hablando de Kyoko-chan, iría a la cocina para ver a las chicas. Comenzó su andar con una sonrisa calmada en el rostro, en eso se encontró con Yamamoto que venía cargando su Katana en uno de sus brazos, al parecer iba a entrenar un poco.

— ¡Yamamoto! —le saludó el Vongola, el chico se acercó— ¿vas a entrenar?

— Un poco —contestó con una sonrisa, de pronto miró por el pasillo— ¿Izaya no esta contigo?

El Vongola miró a su compañero algo dudoso y negó con la cabeza.

— Que lastima, quería preguntarle que le había sucedido en las manos, ¿tu sabes?

Ahora que lo pensaba si le había visto las manos vendadas, pero como fue un vistazo rápido no le dio mayor importancia, es más, ese anillo que tenia era idéntico al de él.

— Umh… no —contestó con sencillez Tsuna, luego miró a Yamamoto— le preguntare luego.

— Ah, bien —comentó algo decepcionado, de seguro la vería de nuevo para la hora de almuerzo— nos vemos Tsuna.

Tsunayoshi Sawada supo de inmediato que la situación no marchaba nada de bien.

—_Yamamoto…_

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

Y una vez más gracias por leer!


	6. Acto VI: ¿Where this the poor Izaya?

Seis! 8D

Y terminé de editar el sexto capítulo, tengo hambre, es hora de almuerzo y tengo que hacer hora hasta la cinco. XD Tenía que hacer algo productivo.

El capítulo se dividirá en dos partes:

**[1] El mundo de Tsuyoko/Izaya. **El que adivine a que mundo pertenece nuestra malvada se gana un pastel. (?)

**[2] Aparición de Bazil-kun. **Adorable as fuck.

**Yuni Nero: ** Querida del alma mía ~ Okay no. Si Yamamoto, ¡Aléjate de esa mala mujer! Haha, en fin... Gracias miles por seguir leyendo esta cosa, en cuanto a lo de tu pedido lo agregaré más adelante. XD

**Chiyo Asakura: **Sep, es así. Pero eso es ya un poco más adelante ;D. ¡Gracias por leer!

Agradecimientos especiales a mi hermosa beta: **Violet** quién ha querido golpearme con su mesa varias veces. Y al grupo **incendiario-suicida** compuesto por **smokingbomb-Juudaime-Ranaestúpida (yo)**

**Advertencias: **Aparición de un nuevo personaje (Tsuna de otro universo), OC (original character), posible OOC (out of character) y lenguaje obsceno. **NO YAOI**. **SPOILER **de la saga del futuro.

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! **No me pertenece **© Akira Amano.**

_¿Qué es el futuro? ¿Qué es el pasado? ¿Qué somos? ¿Cuál es el fluido mágico que nos rodea y oculta las cosas que mas necesitamos saber? Vivimos y morimos en medio de maravillas.  
_

**Napoleón Bonaparte.**

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

**Acto VI: **¿Where this the poor Izaya? Bazil-kun is not the only one lost**.**

_[¿Donde esta la pobre Izaya? Bazil-kun no es el único perdido]_

**[1]**

El hombre de camisa amarilla y porte elegante camino hacia el otro lado de la azotea buscando a su alumna, pero lo único que encontró fue a un chico de cabellos rojos sentado en el piso con una mueca de sorpresa. Reborn suspiró agotado para luego acercarse a el.

— ¿Has visto a una chica estúpida de cabello café por aquí? —le preguntó con la mirada escondida bajo su sombrero, el ahora _normal_ adolescente Irie Shoichi le observó con algo de miedo.

— N-no —contestó con la respiración cortada— acabo de llegar.

Reborn alzó una ceja. El chico de gafas se levantó del piso y poco menos que salió corriendo del lugar, aquel hombre tenía una perfecta mirada de asesino en el rostro.

Y valla que no estaba tan lejos.

_¿Ahora adonde fue esa chiquilla?_

Estaba acostumbrado a que de repente desapareciera luego de clases y volviera a casa como si nada hubiera pasado, siendo que él mismo y Gokudera la buscaran toda la tarde sin tener resultados positivos. Era como si desapareciera del mapa por un par de horas, y de eso se podía sentir un tanto orgulloso. Desaparecer sin lograr que él lograra encontrarla era toda una hazaña.

El asesino metió sus manos a los bolsillos y miro hacia el cielo. Tendría que ponerse más duro con ella o jamás lograría completar la familia, y lo peor de las cosas es que el escuadrón Varia ya estaba amenazando con tomar el lugar de Tsuyoko si esta no se apresuraba… Bueno, no es que se preocupara mucho de ello, ya que la _dame-Tsuyo_ era de por si igual de salvaje que la bestia que tenían por jefa el grupo de asesinos. Al menos esa era una ventaja, Izaya y Xanxas eran unos animales fuera de control si se tomaban las cosas enserio.

Reborn suspiró otra vez comenzando a caminar fuera del edificio de Namimori, de seguro si se encontraba con Hibari se tendría que poner violento otra vez.

— _Tsuyoko_—pensó otra vez dejando de andar— _tienes que volver a clases._

Observó nuevamente el lugar pero nada, ni rastro de la décima Vongola. Ella no era de esas personas que se saltaban las clases y esto se le hacia demasiado extraño, ni siquiera sentía su presencia. Buscó por todas las orillas de las rejas del edificio para ver si ella se había lanzado al vació, realmente el no la creía tan idiota como para matarse, pero más vale prevenir y tal como se esperó… Nada, ni rastro de la adolescente.

Volvió a suspirar. Demonios, estaba suspirando mucho últimamente, con esa niña se volvería loco antes de convertirla en la décima Vongola.

Esperaría hasta finalizar las clases y la regañaría por saltárselas, claro, si ella le escuchara al menos descargaría su frustración, a lo mejor llamaba a Dino para molestarlo un rato.

_¿Dino?... Dios, esa idiota. _¡Ah claro! ¡Como si fuera poco la estúpida niña que tenia por aprendiz se había enemistado hasta con el paciente de Dino! ¡Esto si que era el colmo! Si seguía así se iba a morir de vieja solitaria –sin casarse obviamente- y amargada, en una casa llena de gatos… no, los gatos no, si no le gustaban los niños menos le iban a gustar los animales.

Pobre Dino… de verdad sentía algo de lastima por él, Cavallone lo único que quería era llevarse bien con su _"_hermanita_" _y cuando fue a visitarla la chica le fulminó con la mirada e ignorándolo completamente, se fue. Al otro día, cuando el capo Cavallone apareció de nuevo por la casa la muy especial se puso a insultarlo, y si no fuera por que Dino tuviera una paciencia infinita de seguro agarra el tostador y se lo tira por la cabeza.

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

— _Ella es un monstruo, Reborn _—_coment__ó__ cuando salimos de la residencia, Dino venia con un chichón en su cabeza gracias a que Izaya se había puesto violenta luego de encontrarlo en su habitación_—_ ¿Cómo la aguantas?_

— _¿Quién dice que la aguanto?_

_Nos miramos cómplices y reímos un poco, luego el se puso serio, se apoy__ó__ en la pared y le hizo una seña a Romario para que encendiera el coche._

— _Ya enserio… ¿Qué vas a hacer? Está más que claro que ella no es la indicada para ser la décima Vongola _—_suspir__é__, Dino me mir__ó __con una sonrisa_—_ pero no te preocupes, trataré de ayudarte en lo que pueda… después de todo no puedo odiarla._

_Alce una ceja mirándole, el se rió._

— _Oh, vamos… Yo antes era un bueno para nada y mira donde estoy gracias a ti._

— _Y que lo sigues siendo._

— _¿Eh?_

— _Sigues siendo un bueno para nada, ya vete._

— _Se nota que en el fondo la quieres _—_le mir__é__ amenazante, el sonrió_—_ ya, ya… me voy, tengo que darle de comer a Enzo._

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

Bueno, en el fondo se sentía agradecido de que al menos Dino no la odiara, pero que el se mantuviera lejos mientras ella estaba cerca no lo calmaba del todo ¿Qué más se le puede pedir? Ese inútil seguía siendo un cobarde.

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

Algo se quebró en la cabeza de aquel hombre y el líquido alcohólico se esparció por su melena oscura, la agresora solo sonrió socarronamente. Squalo comenzaba a insultarla a gritos. "Música de la reina del drama" según la mujer de gran escote.

— ¡Vroi!¡Deja de hacer eso maldita! —Squalo se volteó a mirar a la chica de ojos rojizos y cicatrices en el rostro, esta le miro con desprecio antes de chasquear la lengua.

— Cállate basura, no vales mi tiempo —Xanxas se recargó en el respaldo de su asiento mientras su despeinado cabello le caía por los hombros.

— ¡Vroi! ¡Qué-!

No termino de gritar cuando una segunda botella de licor se impacto contra su cabeza, diminuta, según Xanxas. El espadachín le miró con furia, pero nada se comparaba a la mirada asesina de la líder Varia.

— Sal de aquí basura —Squalo volvió a fulminarle con la mirada tratando de ahorcarla— y me traes un Whiskey.

El espadachín azotó la puerta al salir, como le molestaba que esa chiquilla lo tratase como a un estropajo ¡El era el gran espadachín Supervia Squalo! ¡El rey de la espada! Y ella no era nada más que una chiquilla ignorante hija del noveno y… con una capacidad de sacarle la cabeza sólo con su boca. Trago saliva, si, ella era peligrosa, aun no entendía como era que no se hacia cargo de los Vongola de una vez por todas.

Ahora que lo pensaba no sabia cual de las dos cabezas importantes de la familia era más peligrosa, su líder o la décima Vongola.

— Shishishi, Squalo se peleo otra vez con la jefa —lo que le faltaba, el príncipe idiota burlándose de él, era el colmo— Ushishishi ¿Qué, no se pusieron de acuerdo en que lugar querían hacerlo?

— ¡Vroi! ¡cállate Bel! —alegó el espadachín con el rostro colorado— ¡yo y ella jamás!

— No parecías decir lo mismo el otro día cuando la mirabas como idiota.

Mammon apareció de la nada arreglándose la capucha y de paso su largo cabello morado, su última misión resulto exitosa y ahora había vuelto a la base para recibir más ordenes. Belphegor le miro a través de su flequillo, la chica volteó su rostro hacia el Varia he hizo un mohín desinteresado.

— Shishishi ¿ya terminaste de hacer tus trucos baratos, Mammon?

— Se llama magia, príncipe imbecil —contestó ella mientras miraba hacia fuera.

— ¿Quieres que te despedace, pequeña insolente? —Bel sacó a relucir su lengua ya con sus cuchillos a la vista, Mammon retrocedió un poco y se puso en posición para sacar su utilería de magia e ilusionismo: trampas ninja, como ella misma les decía.

— Inténtalo —

Mammon le retó con una leve sonrisa en su rostro mientras despejaba sus manos de la capa que cubría su cuerpo. Ambos adolescentes se miraron a través de lo que cubría sus ojos.

— ¡Vroi! ¡¿Qué mierda están haciendo bebés?!

Squalo puso orden con su grito, ambos adolescentes le ignoraron olímpicamente hasta que recibieron un golpe en sus cabezas. Se quejaron en cuanto cayeron sobre la alfombra, Squalo les amenazo con la mirada.

— ¡Alístense, nos iremos a Japón!, ayudaremos con la búsqueda de la niñita esa.

Ambos le miraron sin comprender lo que sus oídos escuchaban ¿enserio creía Squalo que ellos se iban a creer esa estupidez? ¿qué Xanxus iba a ayudar con la búsqueda de la décima Vongola?

— ¡Vroi! ¡levántense ya! ¡¿o quieren que los levante a patadas?!

Mammon y Belphegor se miraron incrédulos.

— ¿Tú le crees? —preguntó el príncipe en tono bajo.

— Nada de nada, pero tendrán que pagarme si quieren que deje mis espectáculos de magia por ir a Japón.

— Pequeña haragán infeliz —Belphegor sacó sus cuchillos de nuevo amenazándola, Mammon suspiró despacio.

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

**[2]**

Tsunayoshi no se lo explicaba, acababan de llegar del pasado y ahora se le sumaba un problema más a su pobre existencia: Chrome no quería comer, es más, ni siquiera se le había visto un pelo fuera de su habitación, tal vez y lo más probable, pensaba el décimo Vongola, es que con todo esto de los viajes en el tiempo, sumado con la noticia de las cajas Vongola y la desaparición de su maestro la tenían algo traumada, ¿Algo?, bastante sería mejor decir.

Pero bueno, lo mejor seria ir a su habitación y ver si lograba sacarla para que por lo menos comiera con ellos.

No contó que en el camino se le sumara su supuesta prima. Izaya le sonreía mientras le miraba, Tsuna enrojeció un poco.

— ¿Pa-pasa algo, Izaya-san? —preguntó el chico con algo de nerviosismo, la de cabellos caoba amplió más su sonrisa.

— Nada —contestó con simpleza.

Tsuna volteo el rostro hacia a adelante, la caminata estaba siendo muy silenciosa. Trató de formar algo en su cabeza para que pudieran entrar en una conversación ¡pero claro! Le podría preguntar las dudas las dudas que le agobiaban.

— Eh... ¿Izaya-san?

— ¿Si? —preguntó ella con una mueca de inocencia en el rostro— dime Izaya solamente, me siento fuera de la familia.

— Ahh, claro —trató de reír un poco el Vongola— sobre eso... ¿Puedo hacerte unas cuantas preguntas que-?

— Lo lamento, no puedo responder —Tsuna volvió a reír un poco decepcionado por aquello, Izaya lo notó y trato de calmarlo— lo lamento, fue una promesa.

— Ah... entiendo.

Siguieron caminando en silencio hasta llegar a la habitación de Chrome, esta les entreabrió la puerta, dijo unas cuantas palabras y luego cerro sin más. Tsuna suspiró algo cansado y por sobre todas las cosas, complicado, no sabía como hacer que Chrome se integrara más al grupo.

— Descuida Tsunayoshi-san, hablaré con las chicas para ver que pueden hacer —Izaya forzó su vista al frente mientras seguían el camino hasta la cocina, Tsuna sonrió algo aliviado.

En cuanto entraron a la cocina se quedaron viendo el gran festín preparado por las chicas, Izaya quedó algo choqueada al ver tanta comida junta. Yamamoto por su parte dejo de reír un momento y pego su mirada en la recién llegada, de alguna manera se sentía atraído hacia ella.

— ¡Vaya! ¡se ve delicioso! —exclamó Tsuna al ver todo lo puesto sobre la mesa. Las chicas que estaban a la cabecera de mesa sonrieron ante el cumplido.

Tsuna e Izaya entraron al comedor para pasar a tomar asiento a la mesa, tanta comida a la vista había hecho que su estomago empezara a pedir alimento. El Vongola esta vez tomó asiento con sus compañeros –Yamamoto y Gokudera-, mientras que Izaya se sentó al lado de Ryohei y los niños; por un momento se sintió algo cohibida, el otro Ryohei jamás hubiera dejado que ella estuviera tan cerca, es más, hasta se habría levantado para decir que era una situación tan extrema que no podía tolerarlo.

Pero este le sonrió y además le dijo que era muy "extremo" que no se sentara al lado de Tsuna. Izaya no pudo más que forzar una sonrisa y decirle que era un placer muy "extremo" de sentarse junto a él; Ryohei en repuesta le sonrió y le palmeteo la espalda con fuerza.

— ¡Estoy extremadamente hambriento! ¡no doy más! —gritó, Izaya esta se corrió un poco para el lado de Lambo o iba a quedar sorda antes de tiempo.

— _Senpai_ siempre es así —sonrió Yamamoto captando la atención de Izaya, esta se volteo hacia él.

— Veo que es muy _extremo_ —se burló un poco, Yamamoto se rió.

Gokudera fue el único en percatarse del comportamiento de Yamamoto. En sí el imbecil siempre era así, pero esta vez percibía un extraño cambio en el idiota del baseball; de alguna manera se molesto bastante, estaba por insultarlo cuando se dio cuenta de que si lo hacia seria demasiado extraño sin tener alguna excusa. Miró al espadachín furioso tratando de buscar un regaño creíble para cortar la extraña atmósfera que ahora tenían esos dos, pero una alarma lo detuvo. Tsunayoshi se asustó y el hermano de Kyoko miró hacia el cielo buscando con la mirada de donde provenía el sonido.

— ¿Q-qué es eso? —el décimo Vongola hizo lo mismo que el guardián del sol. Izaya les miró pidiendo una explicación.

— Parece una alarma —comentó la otra Vongola.

— Claro que es una alarma, estúpida —le ladró Gokudera. Izaya le miró fulminante dejando de lado su comida, Yamamoto puso atención por si tenia que intervenir.

— Entonces para que también te sorprendes inúti- —se paró de improviso, Yamamoto y el resto le estaban observando, si iba a dejar salir ese lado ya no iban a confiar en ella — lo lamento, me dejé llevar —se disculpó con una sonrisa falsa, Gokudera chasqueó la lengua mirando hacia otro lado.

— ¡Tenemos una situación de emergencia! —la voz de Giannini sonó por los parlantes, estaba alarmado— se detectó un anillo en Namimori.

— Puede ser uno de Millefiore —la voz de Fuuta también se escucho.

Izaya les miraba, no sabía por que se alarmaban tanto por un anillo, ¿que tenía eso de peligroso?, ¿y que era todo eso del Millefiore? ¿qué pasaba con ellos? Había escuchado hablando de eso a Spanner y Shoichi pero no se había detenido a preguntarles, tal vez luego le preguntaría a Yamamoto sobre el asunto. Fijó su vista en Tsuna para preguntarle que pasaba cuando se fijó en su rostro de completa preocupación, debía ser algo muy malo.

_Byako, Sho-kun, Spanner..._

Tsuyoko cerró levemente los ojos, aquellas imágenes se le venían a la cabeza nuevamente. Tenía que alejarlas.

— _No puede ser... Byakuran dijo que nos dejaría en paz _—pensaba Tsuna espantado, no creía que el líder de la mafia enemiga hubiera roto su trato.

— Podría ser un centinela —el guardián de la lluvia trató de calmar la situación.

— Si esta en Namimori podría ir tras Irie —Gokudera se puso en alerta e Izaya no pudo evitar pensar en el ingeniero pelirrojo de la base Melone.

La de largo cabello caoba no podía dejar pasar la conversación y al segundo tratar de sacar un contexto general del asunto... Según parecía alguien peligroso que usaba un anillo del Millefiore iba tras el chico pelirrojo ¿Ajuste de cuentas? Ah, claro, ellos eran también de la mafia.

Esperen... ¿Millefiore era una mafia también?. Le dio un ligero dolor de estómago, a lo mejor luego del asunto iría a darles una vuelta a esos dos, de verdad comenzaban a preocuparle.

Izaya miró de reojo a las chicas, parece que tampoco se enteraban mucho sobre el asunto y tampoco parecían interesadas en comprenderlo. Suspiró cansada mientras los chicos salían por la puerta para ir a investigar lo que sucedía en la casa de Tsuna; Kyoko y Haru comenzaron a guardar la comida, sabían que esto iba para largo.

— ¡Lambo, no hagas eso! —reclamó I-pin al notar como el niño vaca se hacia con su almuerzo.

— ¡Ñajaja! ¡esto es todo de Lambo-san! —el guardián del rayo sonrió ególatra mientras daba un salto de su asiento para huir por la puerta.

— ¡Lambo detente! —le siguió I-pin con el rostro redondo enfadado, ese maldito monstruo del brócoli siempre hacia lo mismo, no tenía modales.

— Izaya —una voz. Ella volteó el rostro con una mueca aburrida encontrándose con Yamamoto, le miró arqueando ligeramente una ceja, ¿El no se había marchado con los demás? — quería quedarme otro rato y hablar contigo, pero iremos a ver que pasa, no te preocupes que volveré-volveremos —se corrigió rápidamente.

Izaya le siguió mirando sin cambiar su expresión mentalmente, por fuera solo mostró una sonrisa mientras asentía, ¿y ella que le importaba si volvía o no?

— Ve con cuidado Yamamoto.

El espadachín salió del lugar corriendo, se había atrasado y de seguro recibiría un regaño de Gokudera. Las chicas se pararon a ver la acción del muchacho, de un momento a otro comprendieron lo que sucedía; sonrieron picaras mientras se acercaban a Izaya que seguía con su comida.

La de cabellos caoba, al notar el gesto alzó su rostro con una sonrisa indescifrable. Tenia que controlarse.

— ¿Pasa algo?

— Hahi... Yamamoto parece muy interesado en ti, Izaya-chan —Haru entró al tema sin ponerle anestesia, Kyoko sonrió a su lado.

— ¿Eh? —preguntó la décima fingiendo incredulidad— ¿de que hablan?

— Yo creo que le gustas a Yamamoto-kun —sentenció Kyoko con una sonrisa más ancha aún, por lo que veía los sentimientos del beisbolista eran correspondidos.

Oh vamos, ¿se daba cuenta de eso y no que su "primo" sentía algo por ella? Kyoko en ambos universos necesitaba urgentemente un cerebro.

— No, no, es normal… acabo de llegar —Izaya rió débil, las chicas le miraron con una sonrisa picarona— vamos, que no es nada.

Kyoko y Haru se pusieron a reír mientras seguían mirándole, para cuando terminaron siguieron con sus tareas de retirar la mesa. Izaya se quedo sentada en el lugar mientras repasaba los acontecimientos, ahora solo hacia falta hacer pagar al Hayato de este universo, más bien, todos merecían un escarmiento.

Pero antes tenía que saber como volver a su universo.

— ...Izaya-san podría ayudarnos a cocinar —Haru rió al ver que a Izaya se le empalideció el rostro— después de todo ella es una chica y de seguro sabe cocinar bien.

— Pero Haru-chan, le tienes que preguntar a ella primero —Kyoko se volteo para ver a Izaya y rió un poco ante la mueca de horror que esta tenia— ¿nee, Izaya-chan?

— No gracias, solo estorbaría, soy un asco en la cocina —respondió ella rápidamente negando con sus manos.

Eso le trajo recuerdos, su madre, miles de veces trataba de enseñarle esas cosas de "mujeres" pero a ella le entraban por un oído y le salían por el otro. Al parecer era algo que no venía en sus genes.

Su madre le había dicho que una mujer, siempre, tenía que parecer serena aunque tuviera unas ganas locas de gritar y romperlo todo. Que sólo las mujerzuelas se expresaban así, y que si quería casarse algún día, entonces era mejor tomarlo todo con calma.

— _Ésta mujer es una tonta —pensaba en ese entonces Tsuyoko, bajando la mirada, intentando nuevamente arreglar algo que ella había averiado._

Tsuyoko Sawada sentía que, en cierta forma, esa mujer insoportable que tenia por madre –y a la cual le agradecía todo ya que la había criado prácticamente sola-, tenía razón. Un hombre gritaba y podía continuar ser visto como un ser intachable; una mujer hacía eso, y era una histérica. Ella cometía muchos errores y no se creía en el derecho de cuestionar la inteligencia de una mujer que, para muchos, era perfecta.

— ¿Izaya-san? —Haru pestañeó confusa, la prima de Tsuna se había quedado mirando hacia la nada.

— Mmmh —Kyoko reflexionó con la mano en su mentón— si quieres nos puedes ayudar a hacer otras cosas, como lavar los platos o con la ropa de los chicos.

Tsuyoko no salió de su estado de remembranza todo eso hacia que le dieran retorcijones de estomago. La décima de la otra dimensión se levantó del asiento y se fue de la cocina sin decir palabra –en parte escapando de las chicas-. Kyoko y Haru se le quedaron mirando sin saber que cosa habían dicho mal.

La Vongola se sentía mal de cierta forma, su madre, una mujer paciente, calmada y educada –de esas que no se encuentran el día de hoy- se había casado con un bueno para nada ligado a la mafia y que solo aparecía una vez cada tres años para llenarse el estomago de trago y bebida para luego "ir a comprar cigarrillos". Pero aun así, la mujer era feliz con todo el mundo. Ella algunas veces pensaba que su madre era una tonta por aguantar todo sin preguntar nada de lo que sucedía realmente... Pero era una tonta feliz muy diferente a ella.

Ella era fría, distante y agresiva si se le daba la puta gana. Muchos opinaban que ella no iba a poder casarse si seguía así –cosa que le daba realmente igual, estar encerrada en una casa con un gandul como esposo al cual alimentar no era su sueño de vida precisamente-; envidiaba a su madre, no había ni un ápice de maldad en todo lo que hacia y eso la hacia feliz... Tenia amigos, una familia que la quería y un esposo, que aunque no apareciera mucho se notaba que definitivamente la amaba.

Y en cambio ella... no tenía nada. Sus amigos hace mucho tiempo que se habían alejado, sus compañeros le temían y odiaban; su familia –en gran parte- no quería verle el rostro ni en pintura, y para que decir de las nuevas caras que habían aparecido en su vida, la única que la quería de cierta forma era su madre y el imbecil de las bombas –al cual se le iba a acabar el cariño muy pronto si seguía así-.

Izaya apoyó su mano en la pared cercana a la habitación de donde se encontraban Fuuta, Reborn y Giannini. No podía estar pensando esas cosas, se iba a terminar desviando de su cometido.

— ¡Maldición! —exclamó por lo bajo mientras apretaba su falda de Namimori.

Fuuta había salido de la oficina hace un momento y miró a la supuesta pariente del décimo Vongola con algo de preocupación. Se acerco a ella y le tomó por el hombro preguntándole si todo iba bien, esta respondió que si con una sonrisa y siguió su camino hacia la sala de control.

De alguna manera el Fuuta de los diez años mayor no se compro esa sonrisa, algo le decía que ella no era lo que aparentaba.

— ¡Izaya-san! —exclamó Giannini con preocupación al verla entrar— ¿qué hace aquí?

— Me escapé —confesó con una sonrisa, Reborn le miró.

— Llegas justo a tiempo, contactare con Shoichi para hacerle unas preguntas y quiero que estés presente.

— Claro Reborn-san, yo también tengo unas cuantas preguntas con respecto a la situación actual.

— _Juudaime_ —Giannini habló por el comunicador en cuanto Fuuta volvió— perdone, la señal del anillo desapareció.

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

Tsuna y los demás seguían con su búsqueda por los alrededores de la casa del décimo Vongola, lamentablemente no notaron a la figura que se había escondido entre las sombras en cuanto ellos llegaron. La persona que había estado por el lugar chasqueó su lengua al notar que su cadena de Mammon estaba dañada y se desataba cada vez que hacia algún movimiento brusco.

— ¡Ese maldito! ¡de seguro es algún desperfecto de su maquina! —se quejó Gokudera en tono despectivo, Tsuna, como siempre trató de calmarlo.

Yamamoto y Ryohei se acercaron nuevamente al décimo luego de revisar todo el lugar. No habían encontrado nada, y eso era peligroso, a lo mejor el enemigo estaba jugando con ellos para guiarlos a algún lugar y luego acabar con sus vidas.

— ¡Hay está! —se oyó por el audífono de Tsuna. Este presionó el aparato aun más contra su oído— Tsuna-nii, a señal del anillo regresó —la voz de Fuuta se sintió justo después.

— ¡Vez! ¡no era solo un desperfecto de mi maquina! —se quejó Giannini, Gokudera gruñó.

— ¡Que importa! ¡sólo dinos donde esta! —el guardián de la tormenta comenzaba a enfadarse.

— En el monte Namimori.

Fue Fuuta el que respondió. En efecto, la misma silueta que estaba en la casa del décimo Vongola había apilado unas piedras cuando su cadena falló nuevamente dejando su anillo al descubierto. Para cuando volvió con un pescado atravesado en una rama se dio cuenta e, inmediatamente cogió la cadena para regresarla a su lugar... Rayos, justo cuando había encontrado algo de comida.

Bazil, al sentir pasos dio un salto hacia un árbol para refugiarse en su follaje, de seguro los que le habían encontrado en la casa de Sawada-dono le estaban siguiendo los pasos. Y como estaba la situación actual era mejor no confiarse del todo.

Para cuando los chicos llegaron el había desaparecido. Gokudera volvió a insultar a Giannini cuando este les informo que la señal ya no estaba. Todo esto parecía un juego.

— ¿Eh?

Tsuna al voltear su rostro encontró unos pescados listos para ser cocinados en una improvisada fogata, se preguntó a si mismo si alguien había estado allí. Al parecer fue el único en darse cuenta de ese detalle ya que sus compañeros dijeron que seria mejor regresar a la base.

— _Algo me dice que la persona que deambula por aquí no es peligrosa._

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

— ¿Qué clase de pelea nos espera? —preguntó una voz al aire, Irie se enarqueo un poco, aquel sonido le parecía conocido.

Spanner tomó los audífonos que le había dejado Tsuna para que se comunicara con ellos, y de estos se proyectó un holograma a la base Mellone. El arcobaleno saludó como siempre acostumbra y el ingeniero algo nervioso respondió con la misma palabra, sin saber realmente lo que significaba.

Reborn pidió explicaciones sobre el juego _Choice_ mientras Shoichi, con un semblante algo decaído accedía a la petición. Luego de sumergirse en las reglas del juego y todo eso hubo varios minutos de silencio tenso.

— Shoichi —el holograma del arcobaleno habló, el pelirrojo le miró— quiero hacerte unas preguntas sobre Izaya.

Al pobre ex integrante del Millefiore se le hicieron retorcijones en el estomago, el sabía perfectamente que Reborn era muy suspicaz.

— Y para evitar malentendidos tengo a Izaya también en línea.

— No pude escaparme, lo siento —se disculpó la décima en un tono canturrón. Irie suspiró, aún no era el momento de explicar todo lo que sucedía.

— ¿Qué preguntas quiere hacerme, Reborn-san?

— ¿Quién es Izaya realmente?

— Reborn-san, ya le dije que soy la prima de Tsunayoshi-kun.

Reborn le miró, por suerte Giannini no estaba en la oficina.

— ¿Quién la trajo? —el arcobaleno no se rió y siguió pidiendo explicaciones.

Y otra vez Irie sintió que se le comprimía el estomago, pero esta vez de forma más intensa. Izaya suspiro cansada sabiendo que esto llevaría un buen tiempo.

En la "charla" que siguió luego Irie trató de evadir todas las preguntas que comprometiera su vida –y su cuello-. Reborn se rindió cerca de la hora que estuvieron "hablando", si el no se lo decía, tendría que hacer que Izaya vomitara la información.

— Re-Reborn-san —Irie al fin retomaba el aliento—. ¿Podría pedirle algo?

— Depende.

Shoichi suspiró ¿ahora como le pediría que entrenara a Izaya si no le explicaba el por que?

— ¿Podría entrenar a Izaya? después de todo ella también tiene un anillo que se puede usar.

Izaya se quedó escuchando a través de los audífonos que le habían facilitado. ¿Qué era todo eso de los anillos? Miro a Reborn y se sorprendió al descubrir que este se fijaba en el anillo del cielo que usaba en la mano derecha.

— Estoy seguro que ella puede tener mucho potencial.

— Luego me tendrás que explicar el por que —el arcobaleno sonó frió, luego miró a la chica con una expresión indescifrable— Izaya, tendrás que obedecerme.

Tsuyoko le miró en silencio.

— B-bien Reborn-san, tenemos que seguir trabajando.

La décima del otro universo se quedó en silencioso mientras miraba el anillo que le había dado el Reborn adulto ¿acaso acá tenían algún poder especial esos anillos? ¿de que iba todo esto?

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

Los chicos volvieron a la cocina dispuestos a seguir con su comida. Yamamoto inspeccionó el lugar con la mirada tratando de buscar a la de largos cabellos caoba y al no encontrarla se decepcionó un poco.

— ¿Qué te pasa idiota? —preguntó en tono bajo Gokudera, después de todo no querían que lo vieran preocupado por ese imbecil— si sigues así el décimo se va a preocupar.

El beisbolista le miró con una mueca sorprendida, luego la cambio por su sonrisa de siempre.

— Nada Gokudera, estoy bien —se rió.

— Es por esa maldita mujer ¿verdad?, tsh, eres un imbecil —bufó enojado.

Yamamoto se le quedó mirando por un tiempo más... ¿Qué estaba pasando con el? no era por Izaya que estaba así, solo se decepcionó al no encontrarla en la cocina.

Abrió un tanto los ojos, si era por ella.

La alarma sonó de nuevo, Gokudera gruñó hastiado, como siempre.

— ¿Otra vez? ¡qué extremo! —gritó Ryohei alzando los brazos.

— ¿Esta vez de donde viene? —preguntó el italiano mirando hacia el techo.

— Del área aledaña a la escotilla A.

Los chicos se levantaron de la mesa y recorrieron rápidamente los pasillos para llegar a la parte de la escotilla. Buscaron con sus miradas algo sospechoso, pero nada.

— ¿Por aquí? —se preguntó Tsuna.

— Es aquí, no hay duda.

Gokudera se acerco al décimo Vongola. De pronto una sombra paso entre los árboles y salto por encima del adolescente de cabello caoba. Yamamoto actuó rápido y saco su katana para cortar por la mitad el árbol que Bazil quería alcanzar. Al no encontrar un pie de apoyo el integrante del CEDEF se fue de bruces al suelo, no sin antes chocar con la cabeza de Tsuna y derribarlo también de paso.

— ¡_Juudaime_!

— ¡Sawada!

— ¿Estás bien, Tsuna?

El décimo Vongola se levantó del piso mientras se sobaba la cabeza, Bazil también se levantó, descubriendo con quien había chocado. Un peso se le quitó de encima, al menos lo habían encontrados ellos y no los del Millefiore.

— ¿Sawada-donno? —Tsuna le miró con incredulidad, ese era el Bazil de diez años atrás, los demás también le miraron algo turbados ¿qué hacia ese niño hay también?— vine a ayudar.

— ¡Bazil-kun! ¿pero por qué...?

El rostro cansado de Bazil mostró una sonrisa amable antes de caer al suelo rendido por el agotamiento, el no haber comido en días y el peso de las batallas ya era bastante agobiante.

— ¡Bazil-kun! —exclamó Tsuna asustado, por la suciedad de su ropa intuyó lo peor— ¿necesitas algo?, ¿agua?

Bazil se levantó un poco para observar al adolescente.

— De ser posible... una bola de arroz —murmuró.

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

Kyoko y Haru miraban como el pobre Bazil engullía sin mascar toda la comida que habían preparado. Cuando llegaron los chicos diciendo que tenían un nuevo integrante en la base y que por favor le prepararan comida no creyeron nunca que el chico que se veía bastante desgastado comería tanto.

Si, Bazil era bastante adorable... como monstruo tragón.

Cuando ya hubo terminado la primera porción de esta paso a explicarles como había llegado hasta ahí. Sus diferentes batallas y con el escenario rigurosamente preparado por alguien para que se le facilitaran las cosas con el "Manual del ayudante". Tsuna se preguntó si otra vez si versión futura había preparado todo.

— Espero que te hayas alimentado bien, Bazil —Reborn apareció por la puerta junto con Izaya, esta ultima parecía cansada.

Yamamoto levanto a cabeza para regalarle una sonrisa que esta no devolvió, se sintió un poco mal. Gokudera miró a la chica con rencor.

— ¡Izaya-san! no me había dado cuenta de que te habías quedado aquí, con todo el apuro... jeje —se rió Tsuna nervioso.

El integrante del CEDEF miró a la chica interrogante a ella no la había visto nunca, pero para no ser conocida se parecía bastante a Tsuna, debía admitirlo.

— Ahh... Bazil-kun, ella es Izaya-san, mi prima; Izaya-san, Bazil-kun —les presentó el décimo Vongola, ambos adolescentes inclinaron levemente su cabeza.

— Un gusto —dijo Bazil con una sonrisa.

— Para mí —contestó ella respetuosa, miró a Reborn de reojo y este asintió.

Así que ese era el Bazil de este universo, era idéntico al otro. Ese mismo cabello color mostaza y esos profundos ojos azules, si, era igual hasta en el tono de voz.

Izaya suspiró cansada mientras se daba la vuelta para salir por la puerta de la cocina, se sentía inútil, lo que Reborn le había explicado de los anillos y cajas no le había servido de mucho, apenas había sacado una llama de su anillo Vongola.

Parecía todo tan ilógico. En su mundo no habían extraños colores de cabello –a menos que te lo tiñeras-, poderes mágicos de comic, ni tampoco bebes super desarrollados.

¿Qué era todo esto? ¿Y Byako aquí se encontraba bien?

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

**8**

En fin, ¡Gracias por leer!. Dejen lindos rw!


End file.
